In This Life
by OMG.Its Janice
Summary: Callie & Arizona and their family are happy but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

AN: New story that I have been working on. This is not connected to my other story Happily Ever After, I just used the same kids...

I hope that you all enjoy it and I'd love to know your thoughts... Thanks Janice :-) x

* * *

At 11.58PM Arizona pulled into her driveway utterly exhausted. She had been working for 24 hours straight and was completely drained. She pulled herself from her car and made her way into her house. She quickly shut off the foyer lights that had been left on for her and made her way up one side of the huge duelling staircases. She quietly opened the bedroom door and frowned when she saw the bed was empty, clearly not been slept in at all. She tiptoed across the hall to find the exact same scene in the opposite room. She continued down the hall to the double doors and quietly pushed one open. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Callie fast asleep with their adorable children snuggled into her. Cruz was practically sprawled across Callie as Chloe laid demurely on her own with just her arm reached across to feel Callie's hair.

Arizona took a deep breath and quietly walked over and lifted her little girl into her arms, she began to stir but Arizona quickly coaxed her back to sleep as she carried her to her own bed.

When she came back, she scooped up Cruz who put up more resistance at being moved.

"No" He moaned sleepily

"Yes baby, you need to go to your own bed" Arizona whispered softly and soothingly

"Like it here" He groaned as Arizona carried him back to bed.

When Arizona came back to her room child free she smiled at the coma like sleep Callie was in. She quickly used the bathroom to get ready for bed before shedding her clothes and climbing into the warm covers. She rolled over and kissed Callie lightly on the forehead before snuggling in next to her. She felt Callie stir slightly and pat around the bed.

"Arizona – that you?" She mumbled without opening her eyes

"Yes baby"

"Someone stole the kids – left them here" She grumbled again

"We'll get new tomorrow" Arizona teased

"Okay…I'll pick" Callie said before turning and encompassing Arizona into a hug as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Mama, I'm hungry"

Callie opened one eye and saw her son sitting on top of her whispering that he was hungry and he wanted her to get up. Callie hated when this happened, she wanted to send him back to bed, but the dirty blond hair and blue eyes just suckered her right in and she couldn't say no.

"It's a little early" Callie groaned as she turned to look at the clock showing 7:05AM

"I'm so hungry" Cruz moaned again this time a little louder causing Callie to 'shush' him so that he didn't wake Arizona.

"Okay, let's be quiet. We don't want to wake mommy. She's like a big old bear when we wake her" Callie smiled as she climbed from the bed, grabbed her robe and followed her son.

"Chloe's awake too" Cruz smiled enthusiastically as he bounded into his twin sisters room.

"Morning gorgeous" Callie said brightly as she saw her daughter sitting up in bed, still groggy from having just woken. Her bright blond hair was dishevelled and her blue eyes were half closed with sleep but Callie found her adorable.

"Are you hungry too Baby?" Callie asked as she sat on her bed and pulled her in for a morning cuddle and felt Chloe just nod.

As the three of them made their way down the hall and then down the stairs to the kitchen, Callie couldn't help but smile at the difference in her twin children. Cruz was so bubbly and happy from the moment he woke up, to the minute he fell asleep whereas Chloe took her time to wake up and didn't like to be sociable until she was fully awake.

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?" Callie asked them both as they sat at the table as she started the coffee pot

"Coco Puffs" Cruz called out

"Just juice please Mama" Chloe smiled

Callie sat down everything the kids needed before pouring her coffee and joining them at the table.

"Are you going to work today Mama?" Chloe asked as she sipped her juice box

"Not today baby, I have the whole day here with you guys and mommy"

"Can we go to the zoo?" Cruz asked enthusiastically

Callie just sighed

"Can we go to Bouncin' Bananas?" Chloe asked just as enthusiastically

"Why don't we have a day here?" Callie suggested "We can hang out, go swimming in the pool, watch films…"

"No Mama! Please let's go to see the monkey's in the zoo" Cruz pleaded with a mouth full of cereal….

"We don't need to go to the zoo to see the monkey's, we have two little monkeys right here!"

Three heads snapped round to see Arizona standing in the doorway of their huge kitchen.

"Mommy!" Cruz and Chloe screamed as they came running up to her

"What are you doing up? Go back to bed" Callie smiled as she stood to make her wife coffee

"I couldn't sleep without you beside me" Arizona grinned as she walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck.

"Mmm" Callie said in appreciation as she turned and pulled Arizona in for a lingering kiss

"Eww!" Cruz groaned as he went back to his cereal

"I've missed you the last couple of days" Arizona mumbled as she hugged Callie close.

"Me too baby. Hopefully our schedule will sync up a little better in the next couple of weeks"

"If they don't I'm quitting" Arizona deadpanned before pecking her wife one more time and heading to the table.

"So you guys want to go to the zoo?" Arizona asked

"And then Bouncin' Bananas" Chloe added

"What do you think?" Arizona asked a frowning Callie

"I hate the zoo! We went less than three weeks ago" Callie whined

"Mama, I love it. Please can we go? I'll love you forever…" Cruz said using his cuteness to his advantage causing a laugh from Arizona

"I knew that we shouldn't have had your kids!" Callie groaned as she sat on the chair

"You're just a soft touch sweetheart" Arizona smirked

"Are you going to make it worth my while?" Callie asked Arizona, raising her eyebrow with hidden innuendo.

"I promise Mama. I'll be really, really, really good all day" Cruz said wide eyed and happy

"Not quite what I meant…. But okay, yes, we can go to the damn zoo!" Callie smiled

"And Bouncing Bananas…." Chloe added not wanting to be left out

"Argh!" Callie said throwing her head on the table in a dramatic fashion

* * *

"Look Mama, a lion!" Chloe screamed as she ran towards the glass with her brother

"The kids are growing up so fast. I miss them being babies" Arizona said as she held Callie's hand and strolled through the zoo

"Darling, they just turned 3 last week. They are babies"

"I know, but not tiny little babies that we can just hold all day. They have their own minds and personalities. It's scary. Maybe we should…"

"Don't even say it Arizona" Callie said cutting her off

"What?" Arizona asked with a smirk

"No more babies. These two are enough to send anyone crazy"

"What if we didn't have twins? Just one"

"We didn't exactly plan for twins last time! I thought this was enough for you?"

"It is, of course it is. Sometimes I just wish that we had 3 – one that looks like you" Arizona said

"Two that look like you are more than enough. Baby, if this is something that you really want, then of course we can discuss it but right now we have our hands full. We barely have any time for each other as it is. My residency is kicking my arse, you're department is totally time consuming. The kids are just at that age that gives us a little more time for one another…"

"It's okay Calliope, you don't have to convince me. I know you're right. I just get broody sometimes" Arizona smiled as she kissed her on the cheek.

"You guys having fun?" Callie asked the kids as they caught up with them, both having their faces pressed up to the glass of the lion sanctuary.

"Can we get one for home Mama?" Cruz asked

"I think he might eat us"

"No, he'll be my friend"

"Please Mama…" Chloe added with a smile, flashing her baby dimples

"Lions have to live in the zoo, where they can be properly looked after. They don't live in houses with humans" Arizona stated matter of factly before Callie got sucked in. The children had recently guilt tripped her into a puppy after a trip to the zoo.

"Can we get another animal then?" Cruz questioned, thinking of his choices

"No. We just got Simba, he needs lots of looking after" Arizona told them sternly, the Husky puppy was enough hard work without adding more animals into the mix

"Told you we should have waited for Mommy to go to work" Chloe said to Cruz as they walked off with their heads down

* * *

"Dr Torres, can I have a minute?"

Callie looked up from her chart at the nurse's station as she heard Chief Webber call her name.

"Yes sir"

"Dr Torres, this is Erica Hahn, our new head of orthopaedic surgery. Erica this is Callie Torres, a third year resident, who has shown a lot of promise in Ortho" Chief Webber smiled

"It's great to meet you. I look forward to working closely together" Erica smiled

"Yeah me too" Callie said smiling at her new boss as the Chief led her away.

"Who was that?" Arizona asked as she came up to Callie eating an apple

"Erica Hahn, the new head of Ortho. Have you ever heard of her?" Callie asked her wife

"It rings a bell. I think she's published some stuff and I think she was speaking at that conference I went to last year in New York. I think she's pretty good. She'll be a good teacher for you" Arizona said happily

"Yeah, anything is better than Dr Chang" Callie said pleased that he was gone

"Shame he had to die though" Arizona said casually "Are you sure you can't get somebody to cover you tonight? I really want to go home, order takeout, grab a bottle of wine and get you naked and then do very dirty things to you"

Callie's eyes darkened a little, as she bit her lip, trying to control herself in a public place.

"Why would you tease me like that?" Callie pouted as she leaned a little closer to Arizona "You know I promised to cover Karev's shift. He covered me last week when we went out"

"Screw Karev. I'll talk him round; I'll promise him a great surgery"

"No Arizona, I can't do that. I made a deal with the guy and it's only fair. I don't want special treatment because my wife is a PEDS attending"

"Ergh! You suck!" Arizona whinged at she wheeled off

"Kiss the kid's goodnight from me" Callie called out with a smile

* * *

A week passed and Callie found that she worked extremely well with Erica Hahn. The woman was hard and demanding, but Callie appreciated that.

"I'm sorry baby, I know that I promised you a story but I have to work late tonight. Mommy will read you a great story and I'll be home when you wake up in the morning. I promise" Callie said into the phone to her son who was upset on the other end

"Of course I still love you" Callie said sadly as she stood in the resident's lounge "I just have to work a lot lately, but I promise that I'll be home soon and we'll do everything you want to okay. Go to sleep and I'll be there in the morning. I love you" Callie said before hanging up.

She took a deep breath and turned around to head back to work but was startled to see Erica in the lounge.

"Sorry Dr Hahn, I didn't see you there"

"That's okay, I didn't mean to introduce. I didn't realise you had a child" Erica said

"Children actually, a boy and a girl, twins" Callie smiled proudly

"You're young to be a mother. You must find it difficult balancing your residency and a family"

"It can be tough but I try to make it work. The kids find it a little difficult at times but we get through it"

"Well you show excellent promise as a surgeon so I hope that the two work out for you"

"Thank you Dr Hahn" Callie smiled

"Look, when we're not on the floor, in private, then you can call me Erica"

"Erm, okay, thank you" Callie smiled as they headed out of the door into the ER.

* * *

It was 5AM when Callie crawled into bed and collapsed next to Arizona.

"You're late" Arizona groaned

"I'm sorry"

"Kids were upset"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"I'm upset"

"I'll make it up to you" Callie promised as she leaned over and kissed Arizona deeply before settling back in behind her and falling asleep.

* * *

"Mama! You're here!" Chloe screamed as she jumped on top of her sleeping mother

"Ergh! Go away" Callie grunted

"Mama, you promised us fun today" Cruz said equally as happy

"Arizona, please take them away" Callie said opening one eye and looking at her wife

"Calliope, they've missed you. They just want to spend some time with you"

"I have a headache and I'm exhausted. Please just an hour or so" Callie practically begged

"Fine. Come on kids, let go and play with the puppy" Arizona ordered, annoyed at her wife.

"But Mommy, that's not fair. We want to stay and play with Mama" Cruz said annoyed

"She's tired. We'll let her get some sleep and then we'll all do something fun" Arizona promised

"Did we make Mama mad at us?" Chloe asked as they closed the door to the bedroom where Callie slept.

"No darling of course you didn't. Mama has just been very busy with her job and her new boss so she is very tired. She's really upset that she hasn't been able to hang out with you guys.

Two hours later and Callie emerged from her sleep and headed to the indoor swimming pool where Arizona was playing with the kids.

"Mama, you're awake!" Cruz shouted as he tried to swim over with his floating wings.

"Yeah buddy"

"Are you happy with us now Mama?"

Callie knelt down on the edge of the pool and felt like the worst mother on the planet.

"Cruz, I'm always happy with you guys. I'm sorry that I've been away a lot but I'm here now okay. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No Mama" Cruz smiled as Callie pulled him up on the ledge and cuddled his wet body.

"How about you Chloe? Can I get a hug?" Callie asked as she saw her daughter hanging onto Arizona

Chloe just held onto Arizona tighter as Arizona swam them over to Callie and Cruz.

"She's a little upset" Arizona whispered

"Chloe, Mama is really sorry and she loves you a whole lot" Callie said softly "Please give me a big kiss otherwise I'm going to have to throw your brother back in the pool"

Callie smiled when she heard Chloe giggling into Arizona's shoulder.

"I'm going to need that kiss soon Chloe, otherwise Cruz gets wet!"

"Give her a hug Chloe!" Cruz screamed excited

"Nope, okay, he's going in… 1…2…"

"Okay Mama, I love you!" Chloe screamed as she jumped into Callie's arms.

"I love you too baby girl!" Callie said as she breathed in the beautiful scent of her daughter "I still think Cruz should go back in" Callie whispered as she softly nudged her son so that he fell back into the water causing her daughter to laugh wildly before Callie gently 'threw' her back in.

"You know, I've missed you a lot too" Arizona smiled as she looked up at her wife

"You want a cuddle too?"

"I want more than a cuddle…."

Callie pulled Arizona out of the water and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry that work has been hectic. But Erica has given me some great cases and a lot of opportunities for surgery; it's been difficult to turn them down"

"I know what residency is like Callie, we just all miss you" Arizona said kissing her again.

"I have two whole days off so I'm at your beck and call…. As soon as I have gotten rid of this headache" Callie whispered

"Erm, I have a cure for a headache…" Arizona moaned into her ear before pulling Callie fully clothed into the pool.

"YEAH!" Chloe and Cruz screamed as they begun splashing their mothers.

* * *

Arizona stood in the Attending's Lounge and yawned as she poured her third cup of coffee of the morning. Callie had kept her up most of the night making love insisting that they 'reconnected'

"Oh hi, I don't think we've met" Erica Hahn smiled as she approached Arizona and held out her hand "Erica Hahn"

"Arizona Robbins. It's great to finally catch up with you" Arizona smiled

"PEDS Attending right?"

"That's correct. You know Callie loves working with you. You've put a real spring back in her step" Arizona nodded pleased

"She's a great resident. She'll make an excellent orthopaedic surgeon. The two of you are friends?"

Arizona frowned slightly.

"A little more than that. She's my wife"

"Oh" Erica said slightly shocked "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. She never mentioned that she was g…. that she was married to you"

"Yeah 4 years in a few weeks" Arizona said flashing her famous dimples

"Well that's just great" Erica smiled a little too forcefully

"Yeah. We're thinking of getting away to celebrate. Somewhere hot and exotic but then we have to figure the kids into it. If they had their way then we're end up in Disneyland every vacation, which would be okay because we could drive down and see Callie's family in Mia-"

"I'm sorry Dr Robbins, I have to go. Have patients to tend to" Erica said cutting Arizona off from her ramble.

Arizona looked a little annoyed at the attitude of Callie's new boss. Callie had done nothing but rave about Erica and how wonderful she was.

"You met Erica Hahn I see" Teddy said raising her eyebrows as she entered the lounge

"I expected her to be… different"

"She's a complete bitch. Everybody hates her…. Except your wife" Teddy teased causing a deeper frown from Arizona


	2. Chapter 2

"What's so great about Erica Hahn?"

Callie lifted her head from the cushion on the couch and frowned. Arizona was clearly annoyed.

"What?"

"Erica Hahn – why do you like her so much?" Arizona questioned a little firmer with a face that expected an answer

"Be quiet Mommy. This is the best bit" Chloe said from

under the cover next to Callie as she watched Toy Story 3

Callie carefully moved from under her two children and walked towards her wife who was already heading for the kitchen

"What's going on?" Callie asked confused

"Erica Hahn is a bitch. And yet you like her. You're the only one that likes her"

"Arizona, I told you. She's a great teacher"

"Is it more than that?" Arizona fired back as she poured a glass of wine

"What?"

"Do you like her more than just a teacher?"

"No, of course not!" Callie quickly fired back a little unnerved at Arizona's misplaced anger

"Then why didn't you tell her that you were married?"

"I did tell her! Why would I hide it? I wear a ring. I told her that we were going to be married 3 years next week"

"It's 4 years! And it's in 2 weeks time" Arizona shouted enraged

Callie shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired" Callie said honestly

"You didn't tell her that you were married to me!" Arizona said after finishing her glass of wine in one gulp.

"Mama, why are you fighting?" Cruz asked as he stood in the doorway with his bear, blanket and sister

Callie knelt down to her children

"We're not Baby. Go back to the lounge and watch Buzz and Woody a little more and I'll be in soon" Callie smiled as she ruffled his hair

"We don't want you to fight" Cruz mumbled

"We're not fighting, I promise you. Mommy and I are just having a grown up discussion. Don't get upset" Callie said kissing them both "I'll be in soon" Callie said as they walked back to the room.

Callie stood up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Arizona, please don't be mad at me" Callie said softly as she walked around the island to where Arizona was standing "I'm so proud that you are my wife. I have no reason to hide it. I love you so freaking much!"

"Then why didn't you tell Erica about me?"

"Because I didn't want special treatment. I don't want her to favour me because my wife is Arizona Robbins the PEDS surgeon. When new Attending's find out that I'm your wife then they instantly favour me to get on good terms with you. I need to make my own way through this residency, just like you did. I don't want to live off of your name, I don't want lighter shifts because you can bully Karev or Grey to cover me. We agreed when I started the programme that I would be there on my own merits"

"You are Calliope; you're going to make an excellent surgeon. But, when you keep secrets about us, it concerns me"

"Darling, there are no secrets. I'll go and tell the whole freaking world that I'm head over heels in love with you. Dr Hahn and I are not friend's, she's my boss and teacher. She doesn't need to know about my personal life…. But tomorrow I will make sure that she knows I'm married to you" Callie smiled as she closer the gap a little further between the two of them

"She already knows! I told her today" Arizona informed Callie

"Then great" Callie smiled as she lightly kissed Arizona's neck before making her way up to her lips on Arizona's approval.

"I love you Arizona and I'm sorry that I upset you" Callie whispered as she drew back from the kiss

"I know. Maybe I overreacted slightly" Arizona grinned a little as she pulled Callie back in for a lingering kiss.

* * *

"Okay, Steven you're in the clinic, Karev you're with Dr Robbins, Grey with Hunt, Torres with Dr Altman and Yang with Dr Hahn" Bailey instructed her residents.

"What?" Yang said shocked

"Dr Bailey, I've been on Dr Hahn's service for two weeks" Callie said a little miffed at having to work on cardio

"She didn't want you today"

"Why?"

"Do I look like I know or care?" Bailey growled

"Can't we just swap?" Yang asked simply

"No! Residents don't get specialities! Now move!" Bailey barked

"This sucks" Yang groaned as she and Callie walked towards the elevators

"Dr Hahn had a minimally invasive hip replacement today that we've been working on" Callie said disappointed

"Yippee" Yang said with disgust at the thought of having to spend the day in Ortho.

* * *

"You did good work in there today Callie" Teddy complimented as they scrubbed out of their surgery

"Thanks" Callie said with a weak smile

"I know that cardio isn't your thing but it's good to mix things up once in a while" Teddy encouraged

"Yeah I know. I just really wanted in on that hip replacement…. Not that the valve repair wasn't awesome" Callie added as an afterthought

"Smooth Torres" Teddy laughed as she left the room

Callie dried her hands and headed back to the main reception to grab her charts. As she approached the station she saw Erica reviewing a chart herself.

"Hey Dr Hahn" Callie said casually

"Dr Torres" Erica acknowledge before turning to walk away.

"Dr Hahn, have I done something to upset you?" Callie asked a little frustrated

"No Dr Torres. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you didn't want me on your service today and just then you barely acknowledge me"

"What did you want me to do? Draw you into a big old bear hug?" Erica asked mockingly

"No" Callie said a little embarrassed "I just, I thought that we worked well together and I love ortho…"

"Dr Torres, this is a teaching hospital. You're not the only resident in the programme. Just because _your wife_is an attending here doesn't mean that you get priority" Erica snapped before turning again

"Wait! Is this what this is about? Arizona being my wife?" Callie question stunned

"No"

"It totally is. Arizona told me that she spoke with you yesterday. Why would you be mad at me?" Callie asked completely confused

"I'm not mad at you. I just wished that you had told me that's all. I felt a little foolish when she informed me yesterday"

"I'm sorry Dr Hahn, I didn't think that you would be interested in my personal life. Arizona and I are strictly professional at work… well 90% of the time" Callie smirked before straightening her face when she saw Erica wasn't impressed "She was mad at me too last night. I apologised to her and now I'll apologise to you… in different ways of course" Callie grinned again only to realise her innuendos weren't going down well

"Good day Dr Torres" Erica nodded before again turning to leave until Callie grabbed her again

"Is it because she's a woman? Are you homophobic?" Callie questioned quietly

"Of course I'm not homophobic. I'm, I'm….nothing" Erica hissed before stopping herself

"I really am sorry Dr Hahn. Could I buy you a cup of coffee and we can start over?"

Erica smiled at the young resident

"Yes, that would be nice"

"Great. You can ask me anything you want about my personal life" Callie grinned "And then you can tell me how the hip replacement went"

* * *

Arizona sat in the cafeteria and frowned as her wife sat chatting animatedly with Erica. As they entered Callie had rushed over to the check-out to grab two cups of coffee for her and Erica, not even noticing Arizona who was completing her crossword.

"You and the Mrs fallen out?" Mark asked as he slumped in the chair next to Arizona

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because she's flirting up a storm with the Hahn right in front of you"

"Grow up Mark! Callie and I are married and deeply in love. I don't have to worry about her flirting with anyone" Arizona huffed before storming off.

Arizona knew that she was being ridiculous but she hated Callie lavishing affection to anyone that wasn't her or their kids… and something about Erica just plain old pissed her off!

* * *

The day following her confrontation with Erica, Callie was happy. She and Erica had talked and the Ortho surgeon agreed to let Callie continue shadowing her.

"You coming for drinks tonight Torres? Its Izzie's birthday" Karev asked as Callie walked down the hall

"Sorry, I can't" Callie said apologetically "I promised Arizona and the kids we would go to a new restaurant which has a kids play area, like a jungle or something"

"That's your idea of fun?" Karev mocked

"Yeah it is. I can't wait" Callie smiled proudly

"Dude, you're 25. You need to live a little"

"I have a family and responsibilities Alex. What am I supposed to do? Screw around until I'm 30 – 35 and then meet somebody who wouldn't be half the person Arizona is. I met Arizona young and fell in love with her. You can't improve on perfection Karev. When you find the right person then you need to hang on to them" Callie insisted before walking away towards the stairwell.

Callie knew that the other residents thought she had made a mistake being married so young and juggling work and kids, but in truth she was a million times happier than any of them were. Sure, her life was difficult sometimes but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Torres, I have a lower leg amputation in an hour. You want to lead on it?" Erica called out from the set of stairs above Callie causing her to stop and look up.

"Really?" Callie smiled

"I figured that I owed you one as you missed the hip replacement yesterday" Erica said as she jogged down the stairs

As Callie adjusted her eyes to follow Erica walking towards her, she blinked hard a couple of time to stop the black and white spots that were forming.

"That…. Would,…..be" Callie forced the words out before giving in and letting the overpowering feeling of darkness encompass her

"Oh My God! Callie" Erica said shocked as Callie fell and tumbled down the last few steps to the landing.

"Callie, can you hear me? Callie squeeze my hand" Erica insisted as she hovered over the young resident

"I'm fine" Callie insisted as she blinked and forced her eyes open

"Good. Stay there. I'm going to get a gurney and help" Erica instructed

"No, no! I'm okay, I promise. I just lost my footing a little" Callie said as she tried to sit up.

"Torres, it seemed like you collapsed…"

"No, my foot slipped" Callie insisted as she sat up fully and winced at the pain in her side.

"Let me check you over" Erica said as she lightly prodded at Callie's left side causing her to hiss in pain "It looks like you could have broken a couple of ribs. Let's get you up and properly checked over"

Callie closed her eyes in pain as Erica helped her to stand and then slowly guided her to the ER where she sat her on a bed and pulled the curtains.

"I'll get somebody to page Dr Robbins" Erica smiled

"No, not yet. She'll worry and fuss. I need to just get myself together first" Callie insisted

* * *

"Diagnosis correct: two broken ribs. The 7th and 10th. Both are basic and will heal on their own within 6 weeks"

"I guess this means I'm out of the leg amputation today" Callie sighed

"Afraid so" Erica smiled "You need help getting dressed?"

Before Callie could answer, the curtain ripped open to show Arizona looking frantic.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you page me?" Arizona fired out

"I fell down the stairs. I'm fine. I didn't want you to worry" Callie said slowly but with a soft smile

"Is she okay?" Arizona asked Erica

"She's fine. She needs to go home and rest and she'll be as good as new in no time at all. I suggested a head CT but she was adamant that it wasn't necessary" Erica offered in a professional tone

"A head CT? Did you hit your head?" Arizona asked clearly worried as she moved closer to Callie and tried to exam her head

"No, Erica just wanted to take precautions but they aren't necessary. Really I'm fine" Callie promised her wife as she held her hand.

"It seemed like she collapsed as opposed to fell which is why I suggested the CT scan" Erica said to Arizona as Callie glared at her

"Before you freak out, I just slipped. I lost my footing and went backwards. I'm sorry" Callie said firmly to her wife who was looking more and more distressed with every word.

"I would feel better if we got the scan Calliope" Arizona said firmly

"No. I just want to go home. Please Arizona" Callie said with her best puppy dog eyes as Arizona eventually nodded

"Okay you stay here and rest for a while, I'll let the Chief know that we're going home, grab the kids from day care and then come back for you" Arizona said softly before pecking her wife's lips.

"Can you help me get my top on first?" Callie breathed out before Arizona opened the curtain

"I can help if you're in a rush Dr Robbins" Erica offered

"No, that's fine thanks Dr Hahn. I always have time for my wife" Arizona nodded before walking over to Callie and helping her remove her gown that had been put round her when her top had been discarded.

"Dr Hahn cut my scrub top off. Can you grab me another one?" Callie whispered clearly in pain

"Of course" Arizona said sweetly before leaving to retrieve the item

"You're very lucky"

Callie looked up to see Erica just watching her

"Two broken ribs with two young kids who demand attention is not lucky. Agonising is the word" Callie giggled but stopped when the sensation hurt her

"You're lucky that you have Arizona. You have something very special"

Callie sat a little unsure of how to proceed. Erica had never shown that side of herself before.

"Okay, I have one" Arizona said breaking the tension in the small area "Let's get the right side in and then we can concentrate on your injured side" Arizona whispered as she helped Callie thread her right arm through "I'm going to carefully lift your left arm now" Arizona said before carefully taking the limb and lifting it

"Argh" Callie almost screamed out as she took a breath

"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts" Arizona soothed as she continued to carefully manoeuvre Callie's injured side into the top.

"All done" Arizona smiled satisfied with the job as Callie breathed through the pain.

"I'll write a prescription for Demerol and then in a couple of days you can lower her to acetaminophen or ibuprofen" Erica said to Arizona as they both left Callie and stood outside of her curtained off area

"Erica, do you really believe she collapsed?"

"She insists that she slipped but in my opinion it seemed as if she fainted. You may just want to keep an eye on her and if there are any signs of concern then bring her back" Erica offered before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and Callie was moving around more freely. She had been confined to her bed on Arizona's instructions but now she was bored.

"I can go to work to observe" Callie whined as she watched Arizona getting ready

"No, another couple of days resting won't do you any harm" Arizona ordered

"Well at least leave me the kids…"

"Calliope you can't pick them up. You can't reach for high objects. They'll be better off in daycare. The two of them will run you ragged"

"Just leave me one then. My favourite one…" Callie smirked

"You have a favourite?"

"Of course don't you?" Callie smiled playfully

"Who's your favourite Mama?" Chloe asked as she came bounding into the bedroom causing Callie's face to drop

"I don't really have a favourite sweetheart. I love you both the same" Callie offered but it proved worthless as the two toddlers began debating in loud, irritating voices who was better.

"Well played Calliope" Arizona smirked as she side stepped her warring children and sauntered out of the bedroom

* * *

Arizona had a spring in her step. Tonight was her big anniversary dinner and Callie had promised her an amazing, romantic, sexy night. It had been almost a week since Callie had fallen down the stairs and they hadn't participated in any sexy activities together as Callie had been in too much pain. But now she was almost recovered and back to work.

"Tonight is the big night huh?" Teddy said to Arizona as she approached her at the surgical board

"Yep, no kids just me and the Mrs" Arizona said with a broad grin

"Nice. Do you know what she has planned?"

"I'm not sure but I do know that she had made hotel reservations"

"You have a perfectly good house"

"Yes but the hotel comes without the kids in the morning. Claire is staying over with them"

"I won't expect to hear from you until tomorrow evening then" Teddy smirked before walking away.

* * *

Callie was walking down the corridor with a chart in her hand and had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something. She had been experiencing this a lot lately and it was starting to concern her slightly.

"Dr Torres, I have a knee replacement in 20 minutes. Are you up for scrubbing in?" Erica Hahn asked as she saw Callie approach her

"Yeah great" Callie smiled

"Did you need to leave early tonight?" Erica questioned as she glanced at the clock and saw it was approaching 4PM

Callie looked a little confused before shaking her "No, I'm good"

"Okay then, see you in there" Erica smiled before leaving

Callie closed her eyes to try and get rid of the annoying voice in her head telling her she was missing something big.

* * *

Arizona paced the length of her kitchen furiously. It was 7.45PM and Callie was nowhere in sight. She had promised Arizona that they would be out of the house by 7PM and now she couldn't even be contacted.

"You look really pretty Mommy" Cruz said as he walked into the kitchen in his Toy Story pyjamas

"Thank you Baby" Arizona said exhaling and picking him up

"Is Mama taking you out?"

Arizona sighed, her son was so perceptive and he knew that Callie was in trouble.

"No I don't think so Darling"

"Mama runs late all the time. Don't be mad at her" Cruz said using his best puppy dog eyes causing Arizona to smile a little

"It's time for bed little man" Claire the Nanny said as she entered the kitchen

"Night Mommy" Cruz said giving her a big kiss before racing Claire up the stairs.

Once Cruz was out of sight Arizona let her temper rise again. She paced and paced until she saw Callie's car lights pull onto their drive at 8.05PM.

Callie walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Baby… Wow you look amazing" Callie said taking in her wife's dressed up state

"Are you kidding with this Calliope?"

Callie frowned a little

"Are you really walking in here like this?" Arizona questioned firmer

"Have I done something?" Callie asked innocently

"What day is it Callie?"

"It's Thursday" Callie stated simply

"Nothing special about this Thursday?"

Callie stood still for a moment trying to think. _Oh Shit! _

"It's our anniversary" Callie whispered, her voice thick with emotion

"Yeah, yeah it is!" Arizona said raising her voice for the first time since her wife's arrival "And what a great fucking night it's been! Did Erica have a little special surgery for you to scrub in on?"

"No, Arizona I didn't do this on purpose. I just forgot" Callie tried to explain until a packet of sweets flew at her head narrowly missing her

"Jesus Arizona… I'm sorry. Let me get dressed, I'll make this night perfect I promise"

"Thanks but I'll pass!" Arizona snarled "I have better things to do than play second fiddle to Erica Hahn"

"No Arizona it wasn't like that!"

"Were you with Erica tonight?"

"I was in the OR…"

"With Erica Hahn?"

"Yes but not how you're making it sound"

"You make me sick! Ever since she has been on the scene you've changed. Do you have a little crush? You know she's gay right?"

"No I didn't know that and no, I don't have a crush" Callie said before Claire came in and looked uncomfortable between the couple.

"I'm sorry Arizona but Chloe wants you to say goodnight"

"I'll go up in a second. You can go home Claire. We won't be going out tonight" Arizona said glaring at Callie who just put her head down in defeat as Arizona left the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later and Callie was sitting in the kitchen waiting to sort this mess out with Arizona. She couldn't believe that she had messed this night up.

When Arizona did enter the kitchen Callie stood quickly, disappointed that Arizona had changed into her sweats, removed her make-up and still looked furious

"Can we talk please?" Callie whispered

"I don't want to hear it Callie. It's just utter crap that comes out of your mouth and it makes me sick"

"I'm a good wife Arizona and I'm a good mother. I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you or the kids. I didn't set out to hurt or upset you tonight. I genuinely forgot and I don't know why"

"I'll tell you why Callie, you forgot because you have let your priorities change. Me and the kids are no longer your first priority, work and impressing Erica Hahn are"

"No, you're wrong!"

"We both know that I'm right Callie. It's good that you love your job and want to become an excellent surgeon but it isn't fair that the kids suffer. They need you to be their mother above everything else and if you can't do that then maybe we need to re-address everything"

Callie's face fell "What? You're splitting up with me? For fuck sakes Arizona, I missed one dinner and I'm sorry!" Callie cried "I'll quit the programme tomorrow if that's what it takes. I couldn't care less about the hospital if it affects my life with you"

"Calliope, you're young, you were a kid yourself when we went into this thing"

"I love you! Age doesn't make any difference. It's never been an issue before. I was 19 when I met you and you were 24. I've been by your side through everything. Where is this coming from Arizona? We're happy"

"It's slipping away Callie… Something is off"

"Then I'll fix it! Nothing is too big for us to sort out. Just tell me what to do"

"I can't keep telling you what to do Calliope" Arizona whispered sadly

"I'll go to the Chief in the morning and tell him that I'm dropping out of my residency" Callie said sadly "I want to be here, I'll bring the kids up, I'll devote my time to getting us back to where we were-"

"You can't quit your job" Arizona interrupted "I won't let you quit"

"So what, I'm supposed to quit our family? You're making this impossible for me"

"You're a doctor and a damn good one"

Silence engulfed them both as they stood on opposite sides of the huge island in the kitchen.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to bed" Arizona said breaking the tension in the air

"Can I come?"

"Probably best if you sleep on the couch tonight" Arizona nodded before leaving Callie alone to sulk and head to the couch.

She winced slightly as she laid down to get comfortable. Her ribs ached a lot from standing in the surgery for so long and the tension she felt in her body probably wasn't helping. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to suppress the headache she had behind her eyes.

* * *

Callie could feel eyes on her, burning into her. She slowly pushed her eyes open to see two beautiful blond children staring at her in confusion

"Why are you sleeping on the couch Mama?" Cruz asked

"Er.."

"Mommy is mad at you" Chloe told her simply

"You were late" Cruz added

Callie wanted to bury her head back under her blanket. It was too early to have her three year old children point out her wrong doings in the most simplistic way possible.

"You should buy her flowers" Cruz smiled

"She likes yellow ones" Chloe chirped in

"Or pink ones" Cruz added

"Thanks for the tip" Callie muttered hoarsely

"If Mommy doesn't let you sleep in her bed, you can share with me" Chloe grinned flashing her famous inherited dimples

"Mommy will love you again if you just say sorry" Cruz nodded. He hated when they fought.

Before Callie could respond Arizona appeared in front of them.

"I told you kids to grab your shoes" Arizona told them firmly "We're going to be late"

"I thought you had the day off?" Callie asked

"Turns out I didn't need it" Arizona said, still clearly angry with her wife

"Just say sorry" Cruz whispered

"Cruz, Chloe, now! Come on" Arizona said clapping her hands to get them moving.

The kids quickly said goodbye to Callie before running into the hallway.

"I'll see you later then" Callie said softly trying to engage with Arizona who simply turned and left.

* * *

"Torres, you look like crap!" Mark said grinning at his friend "Hot night huh?" He said nudging her as he sat next to her at the cafeteria table

"Terrible night" Callie murmured "I forgot about the dinner plans"

"You went straight to the hotel? Nice!"

"No, I forgot about the whole thing! I stayed late in surgery, got home to an angry Arizona"

"Ooh" Mark said sympathetically knowing it's never good to be on the wrong side of Arizona Robbins

"I slept on the couch. She's so mad at me Mark. I don't know how to fix it"

"You could always buy her flowers…."

* * *

Callie stood nervously in the elevator as it approached the PEDS floor. Her shift finished half an hour ago and she resorted to desperate measures. She had run to the florist and bought the biggest, brightest bouquet. She felt like she was coming down with something and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed but reconciling with Arizona was more important.

As she stepped into the children's floor she made a beeline for Arizona's office, knocking softly

"Come in" Arizona called from the other side of the door

Callie slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Is this a good time?"

"Not really. I'm going over the latest budget report"

"Well I'll keep it quick. I just wanted you to have these" Callie said putting the flowers on Arizona's desk

"Original" Arizona said unimpressed with the gesture "Cruz mentioned I could be getting flowers today"

"I'm really sorry about last night"

"Yeah you said"

Callie felt tears springing to her eyes again.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight? I'll cook and we can talk" Callie asked with the vulnerability evident in her voice.

"Okay" Arizona relented

"Thanks. I'm off now so I'll take the kids and just see you at home" Callie smiled softly

Arizona just went back to her spread sheets as Callie left the office.

* * *

Arizona sat in her car outside of their mansion and took a couple of deep soothing breaths. She had put off coming home for as long as she could. She knew that Callie would pull out all of the stops tonight and she knew that she needed to forgive her. But deep down she was still so mad.

Arizona stepped out of her Mercedes GL and walked into their home. She could smell her favourite dish wafting through the air and she knew that she had already forgiven Callie a little bit more.

"Mommy, quickly you have to come and help" Cruz said running into her arms clearly upset

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's Mama, she's bleeding"

Panic rose in Arizona's mind for possible reasons that Callie could be bleeding as she followed Cruz through the foyer and into the kitchen. She quickly scanned the area looking for an injured Callie only to find the table set beautifully and the dinner waiting to be re-heated.

"Where is she?" Arizona asked her son who was pulling her by the hand

"In the bathroom"

Arizona quickly scurried to the bathroom and found her wife sitting on the floor holding a wash cloth to her forehead and her daughter sitting next to her trying to nurse her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Arizona asked concerned as she knelt down to assess Callie.

Callie was deeply pale and clearly a little disorientated.

"Hum, yeah. I'm okay, just hit my head" Callie said with her words slurring slightly

Arizona removed the wash cloth and took in the deep gash above Callie's right eyebrow.

"You need stitches. What happened?"

"I slipped and hit my head on the counter in the kitchen"

"She was asleep for a really long time Mommy" Chloe said

"I'm sorry" Callie muttered "I just wanted tonight to be perfect"

"Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault. I'm going to call Claire and ask her to come and watch the kids and then I'm getting you to the hospital" Arizona said gently squeezing Callie's hand.

When Arizona came back into the bathroom Callie was still in the same place with the kids sitting next to her quietly.

"Guys, can you go and wait for Claire and make sure Simba comes in from the garden" Arizona smiled at her kids as they left the bathroom

"Claire will here in 10 minutes. I'll page Mark and get him to do your sutures" Arizona said as she knelt down again and took the wash cloth.

"Do you not have a suture kit here that you could do it with?" Callie asked quietly

"I think it's best if we go to the hospital"

"You want me to have a scan don't you?" Callie muttered already knowing the answer

"I don't think it can hurt" Arizona whispered as she held Callie's cold hands.

"The scan results are probably going to show a tumor" Callie said

Arizona closed her eyes at the words.

"You don't know that-"

"I collapsed on the stairs last week, I have a constant headache, I'm forgetting everything and I just passed out again. We both know the signs"

"It could be a cyst or a small bleed. That's if it's anything at all. You are a pretty big klutz" Arizona tried to tease to ease Callie's fears.

* * *

Arizona sat in Derek Shepherd's office with her heart beating wildly out of her chest and her steady surgeon hands shaking violently. She glanced over at Callie who was sitting in the chair next to her looking exhausted. Arizona had brought her to the ER where they had sutured her head, paged Derek for a consult and got Callie an MRI scan. Arizona had insisted on sitting in for the results to come through but Derek had banned her, telling her she was family not a surgeon and she would wait outside. It was now 12.30AM and they hadn't been told anything.

"Does Derek keep everybody waiting like this?" Arizona said getting annoyed "If the Chief ever tells me how wonderful he is again I'm going to punch him"

"Punch the Chief?" Callie smiled "Bailey would have you arrested in a heartbeat"

"I'd take her out too" Arizona grinned before they fell back into silence.

"Derek is probably trying to figure out how to tell us that I'm dying" Callie droned before the door opened and Derek entered with scans and files in his hands.

"Sorry for the delay" He smiled before sitting behind his desk

Arizona could tell from his body language that this wasn't good. If Callie's tests had been clear it would have been the first words out of his mouth to alleviate their worries.

"It isn't good news I'm afraid" Derek began causing Arizona to struggle to catch her breath "You have a large lesion that is adjacent to broca's. The good news is that it doesn't appear to have invaded broca's yet"

"But you can operate right? You can get it out?" Arizona asked hurriedly

"We'll run further tests tomorrow, more extensive tests. There are a lot of factors involved here Arizona. I don't want to tell you that I can get this thing and then find that it's too far gone"

"Derek either you get it out or I will find somebody that will" Arizona snapped

"Arizona" Callie said softly, speaking for the first time "Derek is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. If anybody can get it, he can"

"We just need to know exactly what we're dealing with here Callie and we'll know more tomorrow. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you" Derek offered sympathetically

"That's okay. We figured that it wasn't good news" Callie said sadly

"I would suggest that we get you admitted Callie, let you get some sleep and then in the morning we can run some more tests and move forward from there" Derek said shuffling his papers together

"I want to go home" Callie said tiredly

"Calliope, the hospital is the best place for you" Arizona said

"Please take me home Arizona. Let me sleep in our bed tonight and wake up with the kids in the morning"

"Okay, we'll go home" Arizona smiled

* * *

When they got home, Callie was totally fatigued and let Arizona deal with Claire and send her home. She climbed the stairs with Arizona closely behind her and looked in on her two kids who were sharing Chloe's bed. Callie stood at the doorframe with Arizona and felt the emotion rise in her for the first time.

"I want to see them grow up" Callie whispered

"You will"

"I want to grow old with you and do everything that we have promised each other"

"We will. Calliope, we can beat this. Do not give up on me"

"If the surgery goes well, chemo goes well, then we know that realistically I have 5 years"

"Do not go down the statistics route"

"We're doctors, we work on statistics. The kids will be 8 or 9. That's a sucky age to lose a parent. Maybe it would be better if they lost me now"

"Just stop it!" Arizona snapped pushing Callie out of the doorframe and into their room "Nobody is losing you! You're fighting this and we're going to get through it. I need you in my life Callie, the children need you in their life! You don't get to create this perfect life for us and then decide to bail out! You have cancer and it's going to be hard, but we will fight it as a family!" Arizona warned

"I have cancer, you're not supposed to shout at me" Callie said from sitting on the bed

"Oh no, it's not going to work like that! I have to shout at you to keep you in line. You're not pulling the cancer line on me everytime you screw up"

Callie smiled at Arizona's façade and strength she was showing, even though Callie could see in her eyes that she was terrified and breaking.

"Can I pull the cancer line for getting out of grocery shopping?"

"No!" Arizona said sitting next to her wife on the edge of their bed.

"Can I pull the cancer line when the kids wake up at 5.00AM on a Saturday?"

"No!" Arizona smiled

Callie looked up at Arizona and smiled softly with tears brimming her eyes before she whispered _"I have cancer Arizona"_

"I know baby" Arizona said as she pulled Callie into a deep hug "I know, but we'll be okay. We'll fight it" Arizona whispered soothingly into her ear as her own tears streamed down her face "We have to be okay"


	4. Chapter 4

The hours passed slowly as Arizona laid awake consumed with worry and fear. Callie had fallen asleep shortly after her breakdown due to sheer exhaustion but Arizona couldn't even close her eyes. She let her mind trail away to endless possibilities, she internally screamed at herself for not picking up on Callie's symptoms sooner and begged God to save her family. How were they supposed to get through this?

"Mommy, are you awake?"

Arizona's head snapped up as their door opened slightly and her beautiful little girl stood holding her cuddly monkey.

"I'm awake sweetie" Arizona whispered "let's go downstairs, I don't want to wake Mama" Arizona said as she went to get out of the bed.

"I'm awake" Callie whispered causing Arizona to turn and look at her wife

"How long have you been awake for?"

"20 minutes I guess"

"Mama, can you make pancakes for breakfast?" Chloe asked as she climbed onto the bed

"Mama, is going to stay here and rest for a while and I'll be making breakfast this morning" Arizona smiled at her daughter

"Eww! Your pancakes are horrible" Chloe said making a disgusted face causing Callie to smile

"I can make breakfast Arizona" Callie said as she pulled her daughter onto her and began tickling her wildly.

* * *

The four of them sat around the table and enjoyed their morning routine. Chloe and Cruz monopolized the conversation as Callie and Arizona sat trying to keep a level of normalcy for their kids.

"Are we still going to Tuck's birthday party?" Cruz asked suddenly

"Yes of course" Arizona smiled having completely forgotten about the party tomorrow

"Cool! Can we go to Toys R Us to get his present today?" Chloe asked

"You guys can go with Claire when she gets here and pick Tuck a great gift" Arizona continued

"Oh… but we want to go with you" Cruz whined "Please Mama…"

"I'm sorry mija, but I can't today" Callie apologised.

"I'll ask Claire if she can take them to the party tomorrow. If not, I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind a day at Bailey's" Arizona told Callie

"Why are you not going?" Chloe asked picking up on the hushed conversation

"Mama and I have work" Arizona said standing from the table to clear the dishes hoping her nosey three year olds would drop the subject

"But you said that we would all go" Cruz piped up

"Listen guys" Callie said hoping to try and explain to her children the changes that would be coming "I have to go into hospital for a while so I won't be here as much"

"Are you going to work?" Cruz asked confused

"No baby, I'm not going to the hospital to be a doctor but a patient"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and I need the doctors to make me better"

"But why can't mommy make you better? She makes the little kids better when they are sick?" Chloe asked

"Mommy does make me feel better all the time, but I need a special doctor who can fix my head"

"Because you made it bleed and then fell asleep?" Cruz asked

"Yes" Callie smiled loving their innocence

"Listen, this isn't anything for you guys to worry about" Arizona said coming over to the table having wiped her stray tears "Mama is just going to stay at the hospital for a few days and we're going to visit her and give her big cuddles so that she can come home again. Is that okay?"

"I'll miss you lots Mama" Cruz said

Callie just nodded unable to speak with the lump in her throat.

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" Arizona asked Callie as she fussed over her and propped up her pillows.

"Darling, I'm fine" Callie smiled stopping Arizona's hand from fluffing anything else.

They had come to the hospital, spoken with Chief Webber and Derek before Callie was admitted and now sitting in her hospital bed waiting for tests.

"Arizona, you don't have to hang around, it's just routine stuff happening here. If you need to go and check on your floor then please"

"You really think that I would leave you?" Arizona asked shocked

Callie just nodded a little before looking down at her covers and fiddling with them.

"Everything okay?" Arizona questioned sensing the change in Callie's mood.

"Yeah" Callie faked smiled

"Calliope…"

"I'm sorry, it's just… well, we didn't exactly sort out the mess I caused the other night. You were so mad at me and we were going to talk last night but this happened. And now I don't really know where I stand with you" Callie muttered sadly causing Arizona's heart to break.

"Callie, I'm sorry. I should have apologised sooner. I was wrong to scream at you for missing our anniversary but now we know that it wasn't your fault. I should have realised that something was wrong. Next year its 5 years so we'll have a big party to celebrate. What do you say?"

"Let's hope so" Callie smiled feeling a little scared that there was a real possibility that she wouldn't be here next year

* * *

"Arizona, I just heard about Callie" Teddy said as she approached the nurse's station and saw Arizona filling out Callie's insurance information "How is she?"

"She's sleeping. They have run all kinds of tests on her today and it's wiped her out" Arizona said sadly

"I can't believe she has a tumour, I mean it's so unexpected. She hasn't presented with any symptoms"

"She has Teddy; I've just chosen to ignore them. She's been forgetting everything and confusing words, a constant headache, fatigue, passing out. I should have picked up on this weeks ago"

"Arizona, please don't start blaming yourself. You need to stay strong for her and for the kids. They all need you now more than ever"

"I know" Arizona whispered as Teddy pulled her in for a hug

"Has Derek mapped it out? It's going to be a simple extraction right?" Teddy asked

"We don't know anything yet. We're waiting for him to come and speak with us"

"Well Derek is the best. He'll get this thing Arizona"

"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't" Arizona said broken and fighting back her tears

"Here he comes now" Teddy said as she saw Derek approach "get yourself together and be strong for Callie"

Arizona wiped at her face, breathed in and stood up straight to face Derek "Have you looked at the latest results?"

"I have and I can operate. Shall we step inside and discuss this with Callie?" Derek smiled

Arizona stepped into the room and gently woke Callie up from her sleep.

"How's it looking?" Callie asked groggily finding Arizona's hand to hold

"I can operate. As you were doing verbal tasks there was increased blood flow to the language centres, those are the highlighted areas here in purple" Derek explained as he held up Callie's scans "As you can see, while the tumour's adjacent to Broca's it hasn't yet invaded. I'm going to perform an awake craniotomy. You'll be conscious and talking while I map out Broca's and resect the tumor. But the real bonus is the ability is to insert high-dosage chemotherapy wafers into the tumour cavity and use the malignant cells themselves to create a cancer vaccine" Derek smiled as Callie look horrified

"Do I really need to be awake?"

"Yes, I need to test your motor functions throughout the surgery. You won't feel a thing and it's good education for you" Derek smiled

"And what are the chances of this thing coming back?" Arizona asked reluctantly

"I've had several patients use this type of treatment and most of them are disease free 24 months and counting. We'll keep you closely monitored Callie and do everything we can to fight this"

"Thanks" Callie whispered a little overwhelmed

"When are you operating?" Arizona questioned

"I've cleared my schedule and we're going in tomorrow. If that's good for you?"

"The sooner the better" Callie nodded

"Okay then. I'll leave you now and see you in the morning. If you have any questions or need anything at all then please have me paged. It doesn't matter the hour"

"Thanks Derek" Arizona nodded as he left.

Arizona looked at Callie and smiled softly as she squeezed her hand a little. Callie looked so young and vulnerable in the bed.

"This is good news darling" Arizona tried to encourage, but in truth she was just as scared as her wife.

"I know. It's just a little daunting. How did this happen Arizona?" Callie asked frustrated "I'm young, I'm happy with a family and a good job. Why do we have to go through this?"

"Calliope, you know that there are no answers for these things happening"

"Well it sucks" Callie groaned

"I know. But we have the best doctors and advanced medicine on our side so we're gone beat the crap out of it" Arizona encouraged with a smirk

"I want to see the kids in the morning" Callie said suddenly

"Okay, of course. I'll have Claire bring them here first thing" Arizona agreed

"Do you think they will remember me if something goes wrong?"

"God, Calliope!" Arizona exhaled frustrated as she pulled her hand free from Callie's "Nothing is going to go wrong! You're going into the surgery in the morning and by tomorrow evening you'll be sitting up in bed eating jello – with a headache" Arizona ranted

"You know the risks Arizona, my brain could-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Arizona shouted as she held her hands up

"Don't bury your head in the sand Arizona!" Callie shouted "I need to know that the kids are going to remember me. I need to know that you will be okay. I don't want to go into this surgery and never come out but I need to be prepared and I need you to say goodbye to me" Callie spat in an angry outburst

"Well I'm sorry but I can't do that. I won't say goodbye to you and I won't bring the children here in the morning to say goodbye. They can come and hang out and cuddle you and be with you but don't you dare tell them goodbye" Arizona said furiously

"I just need to make peace with this" Callie whispered sadly with her eyes filled with tears

"Then you're giving up and I'm not standing by watching you give up before you have even tried to fight" Arizona said before turning and leaving the room and letting her tears stream down her pale face.

* * *

Arizona walked out of the hospital and let the cold air hit her face. She hated that she had argued with Callie but the situation and not being in control was getting on top of her.

She knew that she should either go back inside and apologise to Callie or she should go home and spend some time with her children, but right now she couldn't face either.

Arizona slowly pushed the door open to Joe's and walked inside. It was fairly busy and she saw a few familiar faces from the hospital but right now she wanted to be by herself and drink.

"Dr Robbins, what can I get you?" Joe asked with a smile plastered across his face

"Whisky – neat" Arizona grumbled without making eye contact

When the drink was served Arizona just sat staring at it for several long seconds before knocking it back in one and wincing as it stung the back of her throat.

"Another, please Joe" She ordered as he watched her intently

By her third shot Arizona felt no better, in fact she felt worse.

"You won't find the answer in the bottom of a glass"

Arizona spun around to find Erica Hahn standing next to her with a look of pity on her face.

"Two cups of coffee please bartender" Erica ordered before pulling stool next to Arizona

"I'm really not in the mood for talking" Arizona said bluntly

"I heard about Torres and I'm sorry"

"She isn't dead" Arizona said snapping her head towards the blond woman

"Then why are you here acting like she is?" Erica asked calmly causing Arizona to drop her head back down.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute until Joe bought the two coffees to the bar and Erica thanked him

"You know I had a huge fight with Callie over you" Arizona said frankly causing Erica to look a little confused "I thought she had a crush on you. And then she missed our anniversary dinner because she was in surgery with you and I went mad at her"

"Callie's eyes light up when you walk into the room. There isn't a person in the world that could take her from you" Erica said kindly

"No, just cancer. That's the only thing that can take her away from me" Arizona said feeling her emotions get the better of her again

"You can't think that like Arizona"

"She's my life, my everything. I've been with her for 5 years and I can't face losing her. She's all I know now. How do I tell our children that there mother isn't coming home?"

"You won't have to tell them that"

"Callie was so young when we met, just 19. I saw her in a bar and she just took my breath away. As soon she headed into the bathroom I took my chance and followed her. We chatted briefly before I kissed her and I knew that it would be my first last kiss. Pretty sappy huh?"

"I'd say romantic"

"Anyway, the next day Callie called and asked me out. We dated for about a week when I found out her age. I had just started my internship at Seattle Grace and she was still in college. I freaked out and told her that it was over. But she wouldn't give up; she fought for me day in and day out. With every day came a new gesture, a new reason for me to want her in my life. It was on the sixth day that I gave in and we haven't looked back since" Arizona smiled remember the years that had passed.

"That's exactly why you should know that she doesn't give up" Erica offered

"She makes everything better. When I'm having the worst day, she'll just gently touch me in her loving, reassuring way and I know that tomorrow it's all going to be okay. When my brother died, I crumbled. Callie and I had been dating for 8 months and I was so happy and then I got the phone call that changed everything. Callie was great; she guided me through the entire thing. She kept me alive, she held my family together. Still so young but so wise. I fell into a depression, lost focus with my internship and let friendships fall away, I tried to push Callie away but she wouldn't budge. She told me that she loved me and wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. That she had seen me on my worst days and still loved me as much as she does on my best days. She produced this enormous rock and said that this was our chance to live, to create a family, to be committed to each other forever"

"Wow" Erica said a little overcome with emotion

"We got 'married' in a small ceremony in Miami at Callie's parent's mansion. Obviously we can't get married in the traditional sense but we had a blessing, exchanged rings and committed ourselves to each other until… death us do part" Arizona said breaking as the last words came out as Erica rubbed her arm in a soothing, comforting gesture

"You'll get your 50 years together. I have no doubt of that"

"I never thought that something like this would ever happen to us"

"There are times when God tests us all Arizona. There is no reason for it but we just have to handle it in the best way possible. Once Callie is through her surgery tomorrow, you need to start looking to the future. The two of you and your children. You need to put this behind you and move forward, more kids perhaps?" Erica offered

"Callie doesn't want more kids" Arizona softly laughed "She says that Cruz and Chloe are far too much for any sane human being to handle"

"I've heard that they tend to lead the other kids astray in daycare" Erica smiled

"They may have my genes but in every other sense they are all Callie. It was Callie that pushed for kids straight after we got married and we agreed that I would carry the first and she would do it next time around. It wasn't ideal timing for either of us but Callie was convinced that if we didn't do it then we would always find an excuse to put it off. When I found out that it was twins I was convinced that Callie would run a mile. If I could have then I probably would have" Arizona smiled "But even though she was shocked and scared she was the perfect partner. When the twins were born, she was incredible. That first night she sat in the hospital nursery with them all night just watching them breathe and making sure that they were okay. She was up for every feed in the night and doing whatever I asked of her. She loves those children so much. When the three of them are together it's beautiful to watch"

"I sometimes wonder if I'll ever get that" Erica said sadly

"Is there anybody in your life right now?"

"No. I moved here from a bad break up. We were together 6 years but eventually we wanted different things. I left whilst she was sleeping and never looked back. I was a coward and I regret it but it felt like it was for the best"

Before Arizona could respond her eyes were drawn to the door where Callie had just entered. She was dressed in her casual clothes as she looked around the bar before she spotted Arizona

"What are you doing out of bed?" Arizona asked as Callie approached them

"You just left and I didn't want to leave it like we did. I thought you would come back" Callie said

"I was coming back. I just needed to talk" Arizona said as she looked at the IV port Callie had in her arm and the small circular transdermal patches that were stuck to her forehead "Come on let's get you back before you get cold" Arizona continued standing up next to Callie

"You can stay if you want…" Callie offered

"No, Erica and I can hang out another right. Is that okay Erica?" Arizona smiled

"I look forward to it. We'll toast to good news with something a little stronger" Erica smiled at the two as she sipped her coffee.

"Night Dr Hahn" Callie said as Arizona put her arm around her to lead her out of the bar

"Night Torres. Good luck tomorrow. We're all rooting for you"

"Thanks" Callie smiled

* * *

"So, should I be worried? Do you have a crush on her?" Callie teased as she and Arizona walked across the road to the hospital

"You were right, she's actually a very nice person"

"I never said that! I said that she is a very good teacher and surgeon" Callie clarified

"She's now my friend too" Arizona said triumphantly causing Callie to laugh "You really shouldn't be out of the hospital Calliope" Arizona chastised as Callie shivered a little

"Yeah well you left and didn't come back"

"I didn't realise I was gone for that long. Time flies when talking to my new best friend" Arizona grinned

"I'm telling Teddy" Callie laughed

"Don't you dare!" Arizona said a little worried

* * *

10 minutes later and Callie was out of her clothes, back in her gown, in bed and hooked up to her IV.

"Will you lay with me a while?" Callie whispered sleepily

Arizona just smiled as she pulled down the guard rail and climbed in behind Callie, she breathed in her scent before kissing her neck softly.

"You'll be taken care of financially Arizona. You have nothing to worry about on that front. My half of the house will be transferred straight to you and my trust fund money and shares in the family business will go to you also. All I ask is that the children's futures are financially secure. I want the best college for them"

"Don't do this again Callie" Arizona muttered

"I know that you don't want to say goodbye and I get that but I just need you to know that I love you so much and I'm not leaving you without a fight" Callie whispered with her eyes closed

"I know" Arizona whispered back before kissing her head and waiting for her wife to fall asleep before she broke down again.

* * *

When morning came there was an air of calm in the room. Callie and Arizona were both petrified of what could happen but they both kept their emotions in check around each other.

"Will you be in there?" Callie asked hoping that Arizona would say yes

"Derek won't let me and it's probably best if I'm outside. I'll just distract you" Arizona smiled

Callie just nodded weakly

"You're going to be fine" Arizona said confidently

"I know" Callie softly smiled "I've just never had surgery before. I don't know why I want to be a surgeon. This is just cruel" Callie groaned as Arizona smiled at her

"Mommy, Mama"

Callie and Arizona both snapped their heads as Cruz and Chloe came running into the room.

"Hey Munchins" Arizona said brightly as she stood from the edge of the bed and pulled them into the air before settling them next to Callie.

"Hey Mama" They both said in unison as they hugged her

"I missed you guys" Callie said with a smile plastered on her face.

"We missed you too!" Chloe said "We got Tuck a fire truck yesterday"

"Well he's just going to love that" Callie said

"Are you sick yet Mama?" Cruz asked as he studied his mother in the hospital bed

Callie looked to Arizona unable to respond.

"Mama is going to go with the doctors soon and they are going to make her all better" Arizona told them as she stood next to them

"When are you coming home?" Chloe asked

"In a few days, I promise. You guys can hang out with Claire until then right?" Arizona asked

"I guess… but it's not like being with you and Mama" Cruz muttered

"Simba misses you too" Chloe said with sad eyes which broke Callie's heart

"Give him a big kiss from me okay" Callie said fighting her tears

"If you come home then you can kiss him" Cruz tried to negotiate

"I have to stay here baby" Callie said

"Why? You can stay in bed at home. We'll be good I promise" Cruz continued

"Arizona…" Callie said feeling a little overcome

"Hey, I need you guys to listen to me okay?" Arizona said to the three year olds "Mama isn't leaving you guys I swear. She just has to stay here to get special medicine that we don't have at home. When you guys come and see Mama tomorrow then she is going to be very sleepy and have a big bandage on her head here" Arizona said pointing to Callie's head

"Like when you hurt your toe?" Chloe questioned which earned a smile from Arizona and Callie

"Yes exactly like that. You remember how grumpy I was?"

"Yes" Callie, Cruz and Chloe all muttered in unison

"Well that's how Mama is going to feel for a while. So we have to be extra special nice to her and be very quiet and give her lots of kisses"

"I hope your head gets better soon Mama" Chloe said

"Me too baby" Callie smiled

"Okay, so give Mama one of those extra big hugs and kisses now and then you have to go home and get ready for the party" Arizona ordered

"Love ya Mama" Chloe said as she embraced Callie first

"I love you too. So much! Be good for me okay" Callie said before kissing the top of her blond hair

"I don't want you to be sick Mama" Cruz said tearfully

"Come on, no crying Cruz. Big boys don't cry do they?" Callie said strongly

"Can I stay here while you get better?" He muttered as he hugged her

"You have to go to Tuck's birthday party and eat all the cake and win at the party games" Callie whispered

"But I want to stay with you"

"I know. I want to stay with you guys too. And I promise when I come home and get better we'll do everything together. But right now, I need you to be my brave soldier and looks after your mommy and sister for me. Can you do that?" Callie asked and smiled as he tearfully nodded

"I'll look after Simba too" He added

"Good boy. Now don't worry about me. Go to your party and have fun and I'll see you guys tomorrow. And tell Dr Bailey that I want a big piece of cake"

"Okay Mama. I love you"

"I love you all the way to the moon" Callie said tearfully as she held onto him not wanting to let go.

"Come on" Arizona whispered as she carefully extracted an upset Cruz from an upset Callie "I'll just be outside" Arizona nodded at her wife as she carried Cruz outside where Chloe was with their nanny Claire.

"Okay, I want you guys to have lots of fun today but you also need to be on your best behaviour in somebody else's home. Do you understand?" Arizona asked as she knelt on the floor to address her twins.

"Yes mommy" They both said honestly

"Okay, that's good. And remember mommies have eyes and ears everywhere so I'll know if you have been naughty" Arizona warned again

"We won't" Chloe said confidently

"Let me have a hug then" Arizona smiled as she pulled the adorable children in for a hug

"Mommy, are you going to look after Mama?" Cruz whispered still upset that Callie was sick

"Yes baby. I'll be with her all day while the doctors make her better. This isn't something for you guys to worry about, I promise. This is grown up stuff. You guys just need to go and have fun today and tomorrow everything will be better" Arizona smiled

"Okay Mommy" Cruz said bravely

Arizona gave him one last kiss before standing to address Claire

"Thanks so much for taking them Claire. If you have plans or anything then just let me know and I'll have somebody else sit with them"

"No it's fine Arizona, I have no plans at all. You and Callie take all the time you need. The kids will be okay I promise. Wish Callie a speedy recover from me" Claire said genuinely

"I will. Thanks Claire. If you need me just call the switchboard and they'll put you through. My cell will be off when we're in the ICU"

"No worries" Claire said before leading the children out of the hospital.

Arizona took a deep breath and composed herself before walking back into Callie's room.

"Have they gone?" Callie asked

"Yeah, Claire has taken them home to get them ready" Arizona smiled

"Good. She'll have a big pay check this month. I always make sure that she has her check by the 25th of the month by the way" Callie said casually causing a frown from Arizona. Before Arizona could say anything, Derek appeared in the doorway to inform them that she would be taken down in 5 minutes before disappearing.

"Okay, do you need anything? Well you can't eat or drink. Do you need the bathroom? I know that they're going to insert a catheter but still…" Arizona rambled

"Arizona, just come sit with me for a minute" Callie said softly and patting the bed beside her

"Don't do the big speech Callie. I can't handle the big speech" Arizona whispered as she sat on Callie's bed and just looked down unable to make eye contact

"I'm scared" Callie said quietly "I'm scared that they are going to cut open my brain and something is going to go wrong and I'm never going to wake up. I'm scared that I'm never going to see you again or never get to hold my children again. I'm really scared Arizona but I'm also really grateful. I'm grateful that I met you and I was loved by you and I had children with you. Even if I only had it for a short period of time I know that I was loved"

"I adore you Calliope. I need you to come back to me" Arizona sobbed

"And I'm going to do my best to make that happen" Callie smiled "But if something does go wrong, then I trust you to make the right decision. I don't want to be hooked up to a life support forever"

"I'll never let you go" Arizona whispered before capturing Callie into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you Arizona" Callie whispered as they held their foreheads together "Thank you for making all my dreams come true"

They stayed connected to each other for what seemed like ages until a knock at the door pulled them from their world.

"We're ready to move you to the OR" A male ported said compassionately

"I'm ready" Callie smiled bravely as she squeezed Arizona's hand.

As Callie transferred to the porters gurney, Arizona continued to hold her hand, never letting go.

"You have to remember to put the trash out on Wednesday evenings" Callie said suddenly as the porter wheeled her out of the room "Pull the garbage cart down the drive and leave it by the wall. Make sure you bring it back Thursday evening"

"Okay" Arizona said as she continued to hold Callie's hand

"And remember that Chloe only likes smooth peanut butter with the edges of the bread cut off. Cruz likes crunchy. Don't get them mixed up because they freak out"

"Callie…" Arizona said before Callie cut her off again

"Your car is due for its first annual service in 3 months. Take it directly to Mercedes, when I bought it they agreed that the first two services were free. All the paperwork is in the glove box. Also, get them to check the SUV we got for Claire. Check the brakes and tyres. I don't want the children being driven in a car that isn't safe. Maybe you should set up a system so it's checked every 3 months. Mark will take care of it for you-"

"Calliope stop" Arizona said as the gurney came to a halt outside the OR doors "You don't need to tell me this stuff, you're going to be here for it all" Arizona reassured

"Just in case" Callie whispered

"It's not needed" Arizona promised as she leaned in and kissed her softly "You're going to be fine. I'll see you when it's over. I love you"

"Okay. I love you. Never forget that" Callie said as she nodded at the porter who began to wheel her through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say thanks so much for the support this story has gotten… As always, hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think…

* * *

Everything was going well in the OR, Callie had been anaesthetised, had a lumbar drain inserted, catheter inserted, along with the various other tubes and lines to keep her assessed, rolled and secured onto her side and now her head had been placed in the clamp and Derek had made the incision and drilled her skull open. He had been working for close to 45 minutes when the door opened and Arizona walked in clad in scrubs and a mask

"Dr Robbins, what are you doing in here?" Derek asked not looking up from Callie's brain

"My wife is on the table Derek" Arizona said matter of factly

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't be here"

"I won't get in the way; I just need to be here. Callie will feel a lot more relaxed if I'm here when she wakes up" Arizona said firmly and taking a seat in the corner

"Well we'll soon find out, we're about to wake her" Derek said nodding his agreement "Dr Harris, it's over to you" He continued instructing the anaesthesiologist to begin the waking process.

Arizona sat in silence as the anaesthesiologist worked to bring Callie back to consciousness. Seeing Callie on the table was harder than she had imagined. She could only see her wife's face due to the draping but she looked so peaceful, aside from the large breathing tube inserted into her nose, which was secured by white tape.

"Calliope wake up" Dr Harris instructed as Callie's level of consciousness appeared on his monitors "Calliope, wake up. Come on Calliope wake up" He continued as Callie forced her eyes open and coughed a little

"Hey Calliope, how you doing? Can you tell me your name?"

"Cc…Ca…Callie" She whispered exhaustedly

"Callie what?"

"Callie Torres"

"Okay Calliope, that's good. Can you tell me how many fingers?" He asked as he held up three fingers

"Only… my wife…gets to calls… me Calliope" Callie whispered and then thought she heard Arizona giggle "Arizona?"

"Fingers first Callio…Callie" Dr Harris smiled

"Three. Arizona?" Callie said again

"Hi" Arizona said as she wheeled her stool forward so Callie could see her "I got bored of sitting outside"

"Glad you're here"

"Me too"

"Okay Callie" A woman said coming into her line of vision "My name is Dr Sanders and I'll be doing the language testing while Dr Shepperd maps your brain. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes"

"Okay, name the months of the year"

Callie rattled off the months slowly as Derek mapped the inside of her brain. It all went smoothly as they had her list various, simple items.

"You're doing great sweetheart" Arizona said when there was a break with her language tasks

"I'm pretty clever" Callie said pleased with herself causing a smile from her wife.

"Modest too" Arizona deadpanned

"Okay Callie, it's time for some visual testing. I'm going to hold up these flash cards and I need for you to tell me what you see. Do you understand?" Dr Sanders said as she took back her place in front of Callie that Arizona had occupied

"Yes" Callie said

The cards were held up one by one and Callie named the simple items such as car, dog, house, park, tractor, clock, television, perfectly as Derek continued mapping her brain. However, when they held up a card for an elephant her speech began to slur and she couldn't identify the object. It was picked up on by Derek who changed his position with his surgical instrument which allowed Callie to speak again. Her speech was slower and more slurred and she continued to get stuck on several more cards.

"Callie, are you still with me?" Dr Sanders asked as Callie groaned and her eyes glazed over

"How you doing Callie?" Dr Harris, the anaesthesiologist, asked before machines started beeping.

The surgeon in Arizona kicked in and she diagnosed the issue as she stood up and announced that Callie was diaphoretic

"She's seizing" Dr Harris said as the machines began beeping

"Cool saline please" Derek ordered calmly

"What's happening Derek" Arizona asked in a frantic manner

"Electronic stimulation-induced seizure. Dousing the brain with saline should cool it down and we can continue. Let's give it a minute" Derek said as they pushed various medications

"Derek do something" Arizona said annoyed

"Dr Robbins, you need to calm down or leave my OR" he instructed firmly to which she sat back on the stool and wheeled in front of Callie.

"Calliope you need to come back. I need you to talk to me Callie. Come on, just come back." Arizona ordered her wife

Callie's eyes were open but she was unresponsive which was scaring Arizona greatly.

"Arizona, give her a minute!" Derek ordered again

They left Callie for twenty minutes and there was no change, she was totally lifeless. Dr Harris began his assessment and tried to bring her back.

"No response to painful stimuli. Her eyes are open, but's she's out of it" He informed the OR

"Damn it Callie!" Arizona said close to tears as she sat back and let the team work

"Maybe we should close up and come back in a few days" Derek suggested

"You've just opened her skull you can't leave her like this! Our children are coming in to see her in the morning. What the hell am I supposed to tell them when they ask why their mother isn't responding to them?"

"I'm here" Callie slurred "Got..to…see my kids"

"Calliope" Arizona said plonking back on her stool and wheeling straight to her face "Don't ever do that again! You scared the living daylights out of me"

"Sorry" Callie said drowsily "Did the surgery go well?"

"You're still in the OR Callie. You had a seizure during mapping" Derek explained from the head of the table

"Sorry. Arizona must have given you hell" Callie smiled, still slurring consistently "You can keep going"

"Okay, let's pick up where we left off" Derek ordered

"Callie, name things that start with the letter B" Dr Sanders said taking her place back in front of Callie

As Callie was slowly making her way through the list, Arizona was focused on the monitors that were showing the large tumour being extracted.

"You okay?" Callie asked as she watched Arizona's face

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Ready to sleep"

Arizona looked at Callie and saw her eyes were drooping and she was fighting to stay awake.

"Not too much longer and you'll be nice and comfortable in the ICU" Arizona offered

"Rather be… at home… in our bed" Callie mumbled

"I'm sorry Dr Robbins but I need to keep going" Dr Sanders said as she asked Callie to continue her list of all things beginning with the letter B which she did slowly and painfully

"Too tired" Callie groggily said as she continued down her list after a few minutes "Don't want this"

"We don't have too much longer Callie. I just need you to list 5 more items for me" Dr Sanders soothed as she got the nod from Derek that he was almost ready for her to be put back under

"No" Callie simply grunted before closing her eyes

"Don't close your eyes Callie. Come on" Dr Sanders said quickly as she took her knuckles to Callie's chest to rouse a reaction

"Leave me alone"

"Now we know where Chloe gets her morning temper from" Arizona smiled at her wife's stubborn behaviour

"Tired"

"I know you are but you don't have much longer left. Derek will be administering the chemo soon and you can sleep for that" Arizona said confidently

"Will you stay?"

"Of course I will"

"Good" Callie mumbled "I'm pretty naked under these sheets and don't want the nurses taking advantage of me"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at her wife's slurred and broken joke

"I promise that the only person who might possibly take advantage of you is me"

"I can live… with that" Callie said as her eyes drooped closed

"Hey, hey come on… wake up" Arizona said and smiling when Callie forced her tired eyes open

"We're almost done here Arizona" Derek said from the head of the bed earning a nod from Arizona

"Okay, so you're going to be put back to sleep now and I'll see you in recovery okay" Arizona whispered

"I'll be tumour free" Callie mumbled

"Yes you will" Arizona smiled "And we can put this whole horrible experience behind us and move on with our lives"

"I like that" Callie said drowsily

Arizona smiled at her wife's attempt to stay lucid as she wheeled back and let Dr Harris administer the anaesthetic which put her back to sleep.

Arizona stayed in the OR as the chemo was administered and Derek announced the operation a success and closed her skull.

"She did great Arizona. We'll monitor her closely over the next 24 hours in the ICU but everything looks good" Derek said as he stepped away from the table once Callie's head was released from the clamp and the nurses began bandaging her.

"Thank you Derek and thank you for letting me stay. I was going crazy in that waiting room" Arizona said as she stood to address him

"I understand" He smiled before thanking his team and exiting the OR to the scrub room.

Arizona stayed and watched as the nurses tended to a lifeless Callie, putting her gown back on her, checking her lines and tubes and moving her into a bed.

"We're moving her to recovery now Dr Robbins" A nurse announced breaking Arizona from her thoughts.

"Okay great" Arizona smiled as she followed the gurney that pushed her wife away.

* * *

Once Callie was settled in recovery still sleeping soundly, Arizona kissed her cheek and then made her way outside to make the relevant calls. She checked in with Claire and the kids and then family members who wanted the update on Callie's condition.

"Arizona, I heard that it all went well" Teddy said running to catch up with her friend as she walked back into the hospital

"We hope so. We had a small scare when she started seizing but Derek got it under control. She was responsive and lucid throughout. Her speech became slurred and a little jumbled towards the end but the tumour is gone" Arizona sighed

"And that's the most important thing" Teddy said positively

"Just have to hope that it stays gone"

"It will be. Tomorrow's scans will show a cancer free area and once she begins radiation it'll kill any lingering cells off" Teddy nodded

"I'm just going to spend the rest of our lives worried sick. Every time she has a headache I'm going to think she has a tumour. Every time she uses the wrong word in a sentence I'm going to think it's reoccurred. The worrying is killing me" Arizona said honestly

"You just need to focus on your life together. The tumour is gone and that's all you need to think about"

"You know as well as I do how likely reoccurrence is"

"Arizona don't do that!" Teddy chastised "Concentrate on her here now, asleep upstairs and cancer free. Live your lives otherwise this tumour may aswell have killed her now"

"I know, I know" Arizona sighed "I should go up and be with her. Thanks Teddy" Arizona said softly as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it before walking towards the elevators.

* * *

"Hey, how you doing?" Arizona whispered softly as she saw her wife slowly open her eyes and blink several times trying to bring her surroundings into focus.

Arizona had been sitting by Callie's side for two hours in the recovery room, waiting for Callie to come too.

"Callie, do you know where you are?" Derek asked as he checked her pupils for reaction

"Hos…p…ital." Callie hoarsely whispered brokenly and slurred

"That's very good. And can you tell me the year?"

"Two…thou…sa..nd…..el…e…van"

"Well done. The surgery went well Callie and you're in the recovery room. We'll be moving you over to the ICU shortly" Derek said as he jotted down on her chart before lifting her blankets and asking her to wiggle her toes and then squeeze his hands.

"Slight weakness to the right arm" He noted quietly to Arizona

"Couldn't that just be post op effects?"

"Possibly, but we'll keep it monitored" Derek nodded "Okay Callie, I'm going to let you get some rest and I'll see you in a few hours for a follow up. The nurses will tend to any needs you have"

"Thanks Derek" Arizona smiled as the neurosurgeon left the room

"How you feeling?" Arizona asked softly as she picked up Callie left hand which was sporting an IV line

"Gro…ggy" Callie muttered "Head…ache"

"You'll have a headache for a while sweetheart. If it gets too bad then you need to let us know okay"

Callie was too weak to respond so just closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep as Arizona held her hand and watched her wife closely whilst she waited for them to be moved to the ICU.

* * *

Callie found the ICU to be more annoying than relaxing. It felt as though every time she closed her eyes the nurses were waking her up to ask questions and test her movements.

"Tell them…to leave me….alone" Callie moaned to Arizona who just smiled lovingly at her sick wife

"They're just doing their job. Your awareness needs to be monitored constantly for the next 24 hours"

"Sucks" Callie simply noted

Arizona was pleased with Callie's progress. It had been a few hours since she had woken up and she was putting sentences together better than when she first woke up and her speech was a little more distinct. However, her right arm was still showing a weakness, but in truth, that was the least of Arizona's concerns.

"How did…surgery…go?" Callie asked looking up at Arizona

"It went great. The tumour is out and the chemo looked good. You'll have a new set of scans tomorrow and they'll show that you are cancer free" Arizona said proudly

"So, it's over?" Callie asked

"Yes baby, it's over. We just have to keep you healthy and checked regularly but once you're recovered from surgery then we can go back to our lives" Arizona continued before leaning down and capturing Callie into her first post op kiss

"Mmmm.." Callie moaned into the kiss "Wana… snuggle… with me?"

"Callie it's the ICU not Holiday Inn. I'll get kicked out" Arizona smiled

"Please…just had surgery….feel sad…lonely…sore…need wife" Callie said playing up to her impaired speech with a small smile

"Fine! But 10 minutes only" Arizona grinned as she moved the guard rail down and carefully sat in Callie's bed and held her ailing love

"Feel better now" Callie grinned

* * *

The next morning Callie woke up sporting a left black eye that had swollen shut.

"Eye hurts" Callie mumbled for her first words as Arizona stood over her

"I know sweetie, it's common after a craniotomy" Arizona tried to soothe as Callie pouted "The nurses will be round shortly to change your dressings and get you cleaned up"

"Can't you do it?" Callie asked a little surprised

"I'll be here; Derek will be here to take a look at your incision too"

"No, clean me up. Can't you?" Callie said slowly forming her words

"Oh" Arizona smirked "You want a sponge bath?"

"Only from you"

"Then I'll see what I can do" Arizona smiled but stopping the flirting when Derek and a nurse walked in.

Derek went through the formalities with Callie, standard questions and the movement of legs and arms and then the nurse began removing her head dressings.

Arizona winced as she saw the huge scar that ran across Callie's skull from above her ears.

"Is it bad? Did I lose a lot of hair?" Callie grumbled

"No sweetie, only a small amount of hair loss. It'll grow back in no time and the scar won't be visible" Arizona reassured with a smile

"All looks good" Derek said as he prodded her head. "There is a slight oozing but nothing out of the ordinary. We'll move you down for a head CT within the hour"

"When can we move her from the ICU?" Arizona enquired

"I'm going to suggest that we keep her closely monitored for a further 24 hours. I want to keep that eye closely assessed and send a physical therapist down to check on her right arm"

After Derek had left, the nurse re-wrapped Callie's head and then Arizona informed her that she would be cleaning Callie up and that she could leave.

Once Arizona had the supplies she slowly began to wash Callie down and remove and change her gown. Even though Callie was exhausted, she couldn't help but make suggestive comments to her wife as she rubbed her down.

"Congratulations Calliope. You're the first person to ever receive a Dr Robbins bed bath" Arizona said proudly as she smoothed the covers around her once she was done

"I hope I'm the last too" Callie smiled looking worn out "Even when I'm better I'm going to insist on one every week"

"Don't push your luck Torres! This sympathy is wearing off pretty quickly" Arizona joked "You've been in that bed for an entire day whilst I've been sleeping in that chair"

"This bed is big enough for two… You're just scared of Bailey" Callie said yawning and closing her good eye and then forcing it to open

"Everybody should be scared of Bailey! Why don't you go to sleep for a while? I'll be right here when you wake up"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Arizona whispered as she kissed her lips softly and watched as Callie drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the support and reviews this story has gotten… As always, hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think of this chapter…

* * *

Callie slept for about an hour until they came to take her for her MRI scan and now she was back in the ICU with a bowl of cereal in front of her that she didn't want.

"Calliope you need to eat something" Arizona insisted sternly

"I'm not hungry!"

"Okay, I'll give you two options" Arizona said as if she was speaking to their young children "You can either be good and eat the cereal or I'm going to write an order for an NG tube"

"You wouldn't?" Callie asked sceptically

"Yes I would" Arizona grinned triumphantly "You need nutrients, so you either eat the bran or get it through a tube down your nose"

"Fine, I'll eat the stupid cereal" Callie huffed as she tried to pull herself up a little further

"Be careful of your lumbar drain" Arizona said as she helped her get comfortable in more of a sitting position

Once Callie was comfortable she slowly reached out for the spoon that was sitting next to the bowl.

"You need help?" Arizona asked gently

"No I'm good" Callie smiled as she struggled to grip the spoon in her right hand

"I hate bran flakes" Callie whined as she looked at the offering

"Too bad! Your diet will be consisting of healthier options so you best get used to it"

Callie just exhaled in defeat before guiding her spoon into the bowl and bringing the bran out. She was surprised at how difficult it was to use her right arm. Once she felt confident that she had a handle on the spoon she guided it towards her mouth, however her co-ordination was off and she plunged the spoon at the side of her face.

Arizona watched the effort it was taking Callie to get the spoon to do what she wanted to do. She had bit her lip several times before offering to help, knowing that Callie would want to do it herself. However, once it was dripping down her face, she stepped in with a cloth to clean her up.

"Here let me do it for you"

"No!" Callie snapped embarrassed at her situation "I'm capable of feeding myself"

"Okay" Arizona said softly before slowly lowering herself to the chair behind her

Callie determinedly picked up the spoon again and attempted to feed herself. However after a mini struggle, the spoon holding the milk and cereal slipped from her grasp and landed over her gown and blankets.

"Damn it!" She cursed furiously

Arizona stood again without saying anything and picked the bran flakes from Callie's gown and blanket before wiping the milk away

"I'll have a nurse bring a fresh gown and blanket" She said simply

"I don't want breakfast" Callie replied without looking at her

Arizona knew that getting into an argument with Callie over this wasn't going to end well for either of them so she quietly put the cloth on the side and reached for the spoon and placed it in the bowl.

"Come on, open up" Arizona said in a placid tone as she held the cereal out for Callie

Callie looked at her and the cereal filled spoon and quietly opened her mouth as Arizona spoon fed her. They continued in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I can't eat anymore" Callie whispered as Arizona held the next spoonful out

"Okay, well you did well for your first breakfast since surgery" Arizona smiled as she moved the tray from over the bed and pushed it to the over side of the room.

"Thanks for that" Callie said quietly still a little humiliated

"Anytime" Arizona nodded "A PT is going to come down and do some exercises with your arm. You'll have the strength back in no time"

Callie just nodded as she laid back into her pillows, she had been trying her hardest to smile through this ordeal but in truth it was beginning to weigh on her. She closed her eyes but snapped them open again when she heard a soft knocking on the glass door.

"Claire is here with the kids" Arizona said as she looked to see the Nanny standing outside the room "Do you feel up to seeing them?"

"Yeah of course"

"Okay, well I'll just go outside, see Claire and bring them in" Arizona summarised before leaving the room and stepping outside.

"Mommy!" Chloe screamed as she bounded into her arms

"Hey baby, hey Cruz" Arizona said as she bundled them both into her arms. She hadn't realised how much she had missed them and how they instantly made her feel better.

"Is Mama here?" Chloe asked excitedly

"Yes she is. She's in that room sleeping" Arizona said nodding to the room behind her "I'm going to take you guys in to her see but you have to be very quiet and very gentle with her okay?" Arizona instructed firmly

"Okay Mommy" Chloe said with a dimpled smile whilst Cruz was unusually quiet.

"Claire, I'll take them in to see her and then spend some time with them in the cafeteria so if you have some errands to run then feel free" Arizona smiled

"Thanks Arizona. I do need to go to my bank. Will it be okay to pick them up in an hour?"

"Of course. Thanks so much for these past few days Claire" Arizona smiled

"I told you that it's fine" Claire smiled before saying goodbye to the kids and leaving.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Arizona asked with a smile

Chloe nodded eagerly whilst Cruz just looked scared and held his arms out for Arizona to pick him up. Arizona picked her son up and held Chloe's hand and led them into Callie.

"There are some little visitors here to see you" Arizona said in a playful tone to Callie who was waiting for her kids.

Arizona took them to the side of the bed and pulled the guard rail down so Chloe could climb up and kiss her mother.

"Are you still feeling sick Mama?" Chloe whispered as she hugged Callie and kissed her

"I feel much better now that you're here mija" Callie said slowly

"Did you hurt your head?" Chloe again whispered in dramatic fashion as she pointed at the bandages wrapped around Callie's head.

"Yes, but it's all better now" Callie said before turning to look at Cruz clinging to Arizona for dear life

"Hey buddy…. Are you going to give me kiss?" Callie asked but he just buried his head deeper into Arizona's neck

"He's a little overwhelmed" Arizona offered to which Callie nodded

As Chloe kept Callie occupied with endless questions and chatter, Cruz looked ready to burst into tears at the sight of his Mama.

"Why is she talking like that?" Cruz quietly asked Arizona, referring to Callie's slow and broken speech.

"Because her head is a little sore and she's very tired. She'll be speaking like normal soon enough" Arizona promised him

"What's wrong with her face?" He questioned not liking that Callie's eye was swollen shut and bruised

"It's just from the doctors making her better Cruz. You shouldn't worry about it" Arizona reassured him before turning to her daughter who was pulling on her arm.

"Mommy, they had a clown at Tuck's birthday yesterday" Chloe said turning to face her mother

"I bet that was great fun" Arizona smiled widely

"It was the best party ever. Can we have a clown soon Mama?" Chloe asked Callie who just weakly nodded with a smile

"We got you some cake Mama. It's chocolate. Cruz has it for you" Chloe said as she pointed at the small party hanging from Cruz's wrist "Doctor Bailey said that mommy wasn't allowed it because she always eats all the cakes all the time"

"That's not true" Arizona said mock offended

"It's true darling" Callie smiled tiredly and Arizona knew that Chloe was wearing Callie out already.

"When we got home last night Claire let us watch The Little Mermaid. Can we watch it when you come home Mama?" Chloe rambled

"Yes of course you can. Have you guys been good for Claire?" Arizona said speaking on behalf of Callie

"Yep and Simba has been good. Cruz cried last night" Chloe said informatively

"Did not!" Cruz spat angrily

"Yes you did Cruz" Chloe screeched which caused a wince from Callie

"Hey, no arguing!" Arizona said sternly "We need quiet voices in here remember"

"That's right; otherwise Dr Bailey will kick you out"

They all turned to see Miranda come into the room with a smile on her face, holding charts and cards.

"Doctor Bailey, can we come to your house again?" Chloe asked straight away

"Yes you can, but I'll be hiding any cakes in the house. She is definitely your daughter" Bailey said pointing at Arizona

"We like cake" Arizona tried to defend

"How you feeling?" Bailey said to Callie

"Good" Callie said weakly

"You have a headache?"

"Yes"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad?"

"6"

"Okay good, it hasn't gotten any worse" Bailey said noting down in the chart

"Do you want me to take the kids out whilst you do an exam?" Arizona asked

"No, they can stay. I won't be too long" Bailey said smiling at the kids "Tuck was very pleased with his fire truck you guys got him. Do you have one Cruz?" Bailey asked sensing the little boy's upset nature

"No" He said shaking his head

"Well I'm sure once your Mama gets out of here, she'll take you on a big shopping trip and get you something for being so good" Bailey smiled which caused a quiet cheer from Chloe and a frown from Callie.

"Okay, I just need to go over some simple flashcards with you" Bailey said to Callie "It's the same procedure as before, just describe what you're seeing"

Callie just nodded as Bailey turned the first card over. Callie was just about to form her words when Chloe shouted out the answer.

"A boat!" She said proudly

"Chloe, sweetheart you have to let mama answer" Arizona said "Dr Bailey needs to test mama, so you just have to sit and watch, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry mama, sorry doctor Bailey" Chloe said

Callie just smiled before making her way through the cards. As Bailey continued to turn card after card Callie was losing focus and becoming too tired which was showing in her voice and answers.

"Okay last one" Bailey said before turning the card to reveal a giraffe which Callie struggled to place.

"A….gorilla" Callie forced out after a few seconds of silence

"No Mama, it's a giraffe. You're so silly" Chloe smiled innocently

Callie felt like a complete idiot not knowing the answer when her three year old daughter did.

"Hold your hands out for me" Bailey instructed to which Callie slowly did along with Chloe who copied "Wiggle your fingers and make a fist" Callie slowly did as asked but couldn't close her right hand into a fist.

"And finally, wiggle your toes" Bailey said as she lifted her blankets to look at her feet whilst Chloe wiggled her toes on the bed

"I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything then just have me paged" Bailey said squeezing Callie's shoulder slightly in encouragement "You kids be good and I'll see you soon"

"Bye Doctor Bailey" Chloe said waving

"I'm going to take the kids down to the cafeteria for a while so you can get some rest. Do you want or need anything?" Arizona asked

"No, I'm okay"

Arizona asked the kids to kiss Callie goodbye and give her a big hug. Chloe happily embraced her mother but Cruz refused, still hanging tightly to Arizona.

"Get some rest. I'll be back soon" Arizona said as she kissed her forehead.

* * *

Arizona took her kids to the cafeteria, got them a couple of juices and cupcakes and sat down with them at a table. Cruz still wouldn't let Arizona put him down whilst Chloe chatted constantly.

"Christina" Chloe shouted as she saw the resident walk into the cafeteria. She quickly jumped from her seat and ran to Callie's friend, who looked around to make sure none of her friends were around before smiling at the young child and picking her up.

"Cruz, you want to tell me what's got you so upset?" Arizona asked quietly once she saw Chloe was occupied with Yang

"Nothing" He mumbled into her top

"Cruz, I know that you are upset at Mama being in the hospital but she is going to come home soon and everything will be back to normal"

"Why is she sick?" He asked looking up with his big blue eyes

"Because sometimes people get sick and we don't know why. Nobody wants Mama to be sick but the doctors have made her better and given her medicine and now we just have to look after her"

"She doesn't seem like mama"

"That's because she's tired from the medicine. She's going to be sleeping a lot when she gets home but that's okay because we know then she will be better a lot quicker"

"Is Mama going to go to heaven like Grandpa Carlos and Uncle Danny?"

As Cruz quietly whispered the words that had been plaguing him Arizona's heart broke.

"Of course not baby. Mama is staying here with us"

"But Grandpa Carlos got sick and now we never see him and Grandma is always sad. If mama goes to heaven then you will be sad too"

"It's very different baby. But I promise you that there is no way mama is going to heaven. I'll fight God and all the angels everyday so that we can keep her here - even when she is really grumpy" Arizona smiled which caused the first small smile from her son.

"When are you coming back home?" He whispered again

"I'll come home tonight and we can snuggle in bed and watch films. Does that sound good?"

"Yep. What about Mama? Can she come home?"

"Not tonight, she needs to stay at the hospital to be looked after. But in a few days, she'll get to come home"

"If you're not here then who will look after her?"

"The doctors and nurses will look after her, just like I look after the little children when they have to stay at the hospital. But you know what would make her feel extra special better?" Arizona said sensing a breakthrough with her son "If we went back and you gave her the biggest kiss in the world and told her that you love her"

"Okay" Cruz nodded confidently before pondering his next question "If mama does have to go to heaven would she still be able to visit?"

"Cruz, I promise you that Mama isn't going to heaven. Grandpa Carlos and Uncle Danny are in heaven but that doesn't mean Mama is leaving us to go there.

"Okay" He said before picking up his cupcake for the first time and taking a big bite

* * *

Arizona spent the next hour with her kids before Claire returned to take them home.

"Can I see Mama again?" Cruz whispered quietly to Arizona who just smiled and told Claire she would meet her and Chloe at the car.

As they stood outside of Callie's room, Arizona double checked that Cruz wanted to see Callie. She didn't want to wake her sleeping wife only to have Cruz freak out again.

"I have to tell her that I love her" He said simply

Arizona pulled the door opened and carried Cruz to Callie.

"Calliope, wake up" Arizona whispered as she hovered over her wife "Callie, sweetheart, come on" Arizona encouraged as Callie's good eye fluttered open and closed "I have someone who needs to tell you something"

Callie forced her eye open and smiled as she saw Arizona and Cruz. Cruz wiggled out of Arizona's arms and plonked himself down on Callie's right side.

"I love you Mama" Cruz said before throwing his arms around her and hugging her

"I love you too" Callie said overcome with emotion. She tried to lift her right arm to hold him and struggled but was thankful when Arizona lifted it for her and placed her hand on Cruz's back.

"When you come home I'll hug you every day until you get better" He promised

"I'd like that" Callie smiled

"But you have to promise that you'll stay at home and not go and visit Grandpa Carlos because Mommy will be very sad" He ordered

Callie frowned at his words, Carlos died a year ago from a sudden heart attack and even though she talked about him with the kids she didn't expect Cruz to associate her being sick with him dying.

"I'm not going anywhere mija. You're stuck with me forever" Callie smiled "And if you want that fire truck then when I come home we'll go straight to the store to get one"

"It's okay…. I just want you back" Cruz said simply before kissing her again and gently patting the bandages on her head.

* * *

After the children had gone home, Arizona checked to see that Callie was sleeping again before heading to the locker room to freshen up. After her shower and a fresh pair of scrubs, Arizona felt a million times better. She chatted with her colleagues and even quickly checked in on the PEDS floor before resuming her vigil at her wife's bedside.

"Hey" Callie said sleepily as she woke up and saw Arizona sitting going through some charts

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Arizona said standing from her chair

"Thirsty"

Arizona poured a glass of water and held the straw to Callie's lips.

"Has Derek seen you yet?" Callie asked once she had finished her drink

"No not yet. I checked the board earlier and he was caught up in a surgery. I'm sure he'll be around later" Arizona smiled confidently

"Cruz was pretty upset earlier" Callie mumbled

"Yeah but he'll be fine. They don't like seeing you like this, but children are resilient, he'll soon bounce back once you are home" Arizona encouraged

"I hate that I have put them through this"

"You haven't put them through anything; this isn't your fault" Arizona insisted "Besides they'll soon forget once you're up and about. Remember when Chloe lost her favourite bear? She screamed for two days straight, we thought she was scarred for life. Now, she wouldn't be able to pick that bear out of a line-up"

"Good point. We have shallow children" Callie smirked

* * *

Arizona and Callie spent the next couple of hours chatting and enjoying each other's company until Derek walked in with an older male doctor.

"Dr Robbins" Derek greeted with a smile "Callie, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good"

"That's what I like to hear. We'll have your lumbar drain and catheter removed tomorrow and we'll start getting you up and about so that you get home sooner rather than later"

"Great" Callie smiled "Did the scans come back clear?"

"The scans showed that you are tumour free, but there are still tumour cells that are evident. This is Dr Evans from Oncology who is here to speak with you about radiation treatments" Derek said professionally as both Callie and Arizona felts their hearts sink

"Dr Torres having looked over your scans I'm confident that we can kill these cells off in a short space of time. The cells are confined to one area of your brain which means I suggest we use Steriotactic Radiosurgery. This is a highly precise form of radiation therapy that directs narrow beams of radiation to your tumor cells from different angles which allows us to target the cells directly" He explained

"I did a study on this treatment last year. There are a lot of side effects" Callie said remembering her research

"There can be some extreme side effects but this is the best chance we have at killing the cells off quickly and hopefully permanently" Dr Evans replied

"Callie, the side effects only last during the treatment and then for a few weeks afterwards. We'll deal with them and get through them" Arizona said making a grab for her good hand

"Hair loss isn't something we can get through together! It won't be your hair that is falling out Arizona!" Callie snapped and then regretted it "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just thought this would be over with surgery"

"The tumour was aggressive Callie. To prevent this from coming back you need this treatment" Derek said hoping to calm Callie's nerves.

"I know. When will we start?" Callie said taking a deep breath

"Well, ideally, I need you a little stronger before we begin. I've scheduled you for a consultation in two weeks' time and then we can run some tests and put a schedule together. How does that sound?" Dr Evans asked looking at the couple

"That sounds fine. Thank you" Arizona said on behalf of them both

"Callie, I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear but this isn't a setback, we always knew this was a possibility. The radiotherapy will kill off the cells and then you'll be able to continue your life, cancer free. We won't let this beat us, I'll make sure of it" Derek said kindly

"Thank you Derek. I have a family that I need to stay alive for. I promised them and I don't like to break my promises" Callie said as Arizona gripped her hand tighter and silently prayed that her wife would be saved.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in updating, the promos for the upcoming episodes through me off track! Hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to hearing your thoughts…

* * *

Arizona collected a wheelchair and then took a deep breath as she stood outside of Callie's room before entering. Her wife had been in a funk ever since Dr Evans had informed them that she would need radiotherapy and then even more so when she begun physiotherapy and found it harder and more frustrating then she had hoped for.

"Hey, you ready to get out of here?" Arizona said with a bright smile as she pushed the door open and stood behind the wheelchair

"Yeah, I guess" Callie said sitting in the large chair beside her bed with her wooly hat on, her latest accessory that she never took off to cover the small bald area.

"A little more enthusiasm please Calliope, your children have been waiting over a week for you to come home" Arizona ordered firmly, telling Callie to leave her sullen mood in the hospital.

"Sorry, just sucks knowing I'm not coming home recovered"

"You are tumor free and almost recovered. Once the radiation is over then you'll be as good as new" Arizona grinned optimistically

"Until it returns and decides to actually kill me" Callie grunted still sitting in the chair

"You know what Calliope, why don't you just stay here? I don't want this attitude bringing the children down. You can stay here and sulk, it's fine by me" Arizona said turning on her heels and heading back to the door

"Arizona, wait!" Callie called out suddenly panicked that her wife would leave her to stay in the hospital "I'm sorry. I'm in a shitty mood but I'll snap out of it by the time we get home. I swear"

Arizona stared Callie down until she could tell the Latina would do everything in her power to cheer up.

"Okay, you can come home" Arizona said going back to the wheelchair and pushing it closer to Callie "The kids are in hyper-mode today knowing that you are coming home. They have made cards and cakes and a big old mess truthfully. Claire was trying her hardest to make it look back like our house when I left" Arizona smiled as she helped Callie to stand and then maneuver into the chair.

She had expected Callie to whine and moan about being confined to a wheelchair so she was surprised when Callie seemed to be grateful at the prospect of not having to walk.

"I can't wait to get home to them. Seeing them for half an hour a day and being stuck in bed during that time is really depressing" Callie said as Arizona turned the chair, grabbed her bag and pushed her out of the door.

* * *

When Arizona pulled Callie's Porsche Panamera into their driveway she saw two little faces at the living room window waiting for them to pull up.

"Stay there, I'll set the chair up" Arizona said to Callie before she opened the door to exit

As Arizona was setting the chair out, Cruz and Chloe came running down the driveway

"Is mama with you?" Chloe asked Arizona

"Yes, she's in the car. Hold on one minute" Arizona said, but it was too late, Cruz had the door open and was bundling in Callie's lap

"Are you home forever Mama?"

"Yes, I'm home forever" Callie lightly laughed at their excited faces

"Cruz, come on get out. I need to get Mama inside before she gets cold" Arizona said before helping Callie out of the car and into her wheelchair

"Why are you not walking?" Chloe asked as Arizona began pushing her

"Because she's tired. When we get inside Mama is going straight to bed. She can hang out with you guys later" Arizona informed all three of them

"But we made a party" Chloe said annoyed

"And we'll have it later. I promise"

"Arizona, I think I can handle a little party" Callie said turning to look up at Arizona with pleading eyes

"10 minutes only and then bed!"

* * *

The welcome home party was a success. Chloe and Cruz each handed their cards and homemade pictures to Callie and then force fed her cakes and biscuits and demanded her attention non-stop.

"Okay guys, the party has to be over" Arizona said firmly as she saw Callie becoming frailer by minute

"Oh but that's not fair!" Chloe whined

"You guys know the rules. Mama has to rest and sleep" Arizona reminded them

"We'll hang out later I promise" Callie said with a smile

"Okay Mama. Dreams sweet" Cruz said confusing the common saying with a big dimpled grin

"You know, you can just say the word and I can have you back at the hospital in 10 minutes" Arizona joked as she pushed Callie through their hallway "Or we could jump on a plane and head to the Caribbean. They would never find us"

"The Caribbean sounds perfect. When I get the all clear I'll take you there immediately… but the kids have to come" Callie smiled

"I'm going to hold you to that Torres" Arizona smiled as she wheeled Callie into the den room and began pulling back the covers of the bed she had set up in there. Callie had agreed to rest in there during the day but had insisted that she was going up the stairs to the marital bed when night came.

"This bed is actually very comfortable" Callie smiled as Arizona helped her in and then arranged her blankets around her "You should try it…"

"Maybe later, now I have to deal with the kids. Are you okay? Is there anything you need? You have a headache?

"I'm fine. Just happy to be home" Callie said with her eyes closed but a smile across her face.

* * *

Callie spent most of the day in bed sleeping and regaining her energy whilst Arizona took care of household duties. As Callie slipped in and out of sleep she was very aware of two little children keep coming into the room and checking on her. After their seventh visit in less than 2 hours, Callie decided to get up and spend some much needed time with them.

"Dinner is served" Arizona said walking over to the kitchen table with the kids plates where Callie was overseeing Chloe and Cruz drawing photos and colouring them in.

"It smells real good mommy" Chloe said as she looked at her dinner

"We have grilled chicken, mash potatoes and steamed vegetables" Arizona said proudly as she put Callie's plate down in front of her and then sat at the table herself

"I thought we were having burger and fries?" Cruz complained as he picked his food up on the fork and examined it closely

"From now on we eat healthily" Arizona instructed "Stop playing with it Cruz and eat!"

"Mama is playing with her food" Cruz fired back at seeing Callie's vegetables fly off the plate as she tried to cut them

"You need help?" Arizona asked softly knowing that Callie hated not being able to look after herself

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Callie said as Arizona began cutting her dinner up for her

"Why is mommy cutting your food?" Chloe asked intrigued

"Because my arm is a little stiff and I can't use the knife and fork properly" Callie smiled reassuringly

"Can you cut my dinner mommy?" Chloe asked

"And mine too!" Cruz demanded

"Okay, everybody can have their food cut up" Arizona smiled as she worked around the table "I'll remember that before I serve tomorrow night"

"You could just order pizza and then we can eat with our hands" Callie suggested which caused a loud cheer from the kids

"Calliope, we are a healthy eating family. You need to get on board with this – junk food is a thing of the past" Arizona said sternly

Callie just smirked knowing that Arizona would be the first one in the family to cave in and order take out.

* * *

Once dinner was over they all hung out in the lounge where they played a couple of games and then watched TV until the kids were almost asleep, all snuggled under a big blanket together.

"I'm going to take the kids up" Arizona said as she saw Callie also falling asleep on the couch

"Mmm, okay" Callie muttered sleepily missing the warmth of Arizona next to her

"I'll be right back" Arizona said as she kissed her forehead before scooping both kids into her arms and carrying them up the stairs.

Arizona managed to get the two sleeping children changed into their pajamas and settled into their beds without too much fuss. She was just closing the door to Chloe's room when she saw Callie slowly struggling up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Arizona hissed

"Coming to bed" Callie said, her voice laced with exhaustion

"You should have waited for me" Arizona reprimanded before helping her climb the last few steps and helping her into the bedroom.

They both went through their normal routine of changing into sleepwear and taking turns in their bathroom before climbing into bed.

"Calliope" Arizona smiled as she looked at her wife almost asleep "Can you please take the hat off for bed?"

"No" Callie mumbled "Have shaved head"

"One tiny part of your hair is shaved sweetheart. You won't be comfortable sleeping in a wooly hat"

"Need to get used to it for when radiation starts"

"I understand wanting to wear a hat during the day but when we are alone in our bed then it isn't needed. Just take it off" Arizona said as she reached up and slowly moved the grey hat

"Maybe I should have stayed downstairs" Callie moaned but not wanting to argue with her wife

"It's just us and I love you with hair or no hair" Arizona said kissing her lips softly

"Mmm" Callie said moaning in appreciation at her wife's soft lips "You should do that again"

Arizona was aware that Callie was in no shape to be taking their bedroom activities any further but a few kisses before sleep was more than okay. In fact it was doctor recommended.

"I missed this whilst I was in the hospital" Callie said as Arizona moved behind her and held her closely

"Didn't Bailey come and give you a goodnight kiss? Other patients rave about it, in fact some just check in for Bailey's bedside manner" Arizona teased as Callie smiled sleepily

"The kids seem fine now. I was worried that Cruz wasn't handling things so well" Callie whispered after a few seconds of silence

"I told you that they are resilient. Once they see that you're okay then they'll be fine" Arizona replied before leaning over Callie and kissing the side of her head softly "I'm glad that you are home"

* * *

A week passed and things were slowly becoming back to normal in the Robbins-Torres household. Callie was gradually getting stronger, although her right arm was still weak, and Arizona had gone back to work, taking the kids to day care with her.

"Mama, we're home" Cruz shouted as he bounded into the house looking for his mother

"Cruz she may be sleeping, be quiet" Arizona said as she set their bags down and hung their coats up

"I'm not sleeping" Callie said coming from the lounge slowly with Simba following closely behind.

"Did you have a fun day Mama?" Cruz asked as she bent down to kiss him and then her daughter

"Oh it was great" She said forcing a smile "I spent all day watching day time TV" Callie groaned

"Cool" Cruz grinned before focusing his attention on their Husky puppy

"Sarcasm goes over the heads of three year olds darling" Arizona smiled as she approached her and kissed her softly "For somebody who did nothing all day, you look pretty tired" Arizona noted taking in Callie's dull appearance

"I'm just bored… and worrying about tomorrow"

"You have nothing to worry about. The sooner we start radiation the sooner you'll be cleared and back to work"

"Oh yeah, everybody wants a one handed surgeon" Callie deadpanned

"Mama, can you make us peanut butter sandwiches?" Chloe asked

"Just sandwiches? Don't you guys want dinner?" Callie asked

"No mommy got us a huge pizz-oops!" Chloe said clamping her hand over her mouth as Callie raised her eyebrow at Arizona

"Pizza? What happened to the healthy eating family that we have turned into?" Callie said with a knowing grin forming

"Ah, well, ah, the kids have been so good and they wanted pizza so I thought that a one time thing wouldn't hurt them. I just had a slice once they were done" Arizona stuttered

"You ate most of the pizza mommy" Cruz said looking up at his mother "And yesterday you ate all my fries"

"Be quiet Cruz" Arizona admonished

"So my wife is a liar huh?" Callie said wrapping her arms around her waist "Liars need to be punished" She whispered sultrily

"And what exactly do you have in mind? I'm more than happy to take my punishment" Arizona flirted back in a hushed tone

"I'm thinking that's it's going to involve you being very naked"

"I like that" Arizona whispered before kissing Callie deeply

"Mama, I want my sandwich please" Chloe said breaking up the moment

"Okay, okay… Your mother can wait. I'll make the sandwiches first" Callie smiled pulling away from Arizona

"Callie, you rest I'll make the sandwiches" Arizona offered

"No!" Callie snapped "I'm capable of making my kids a couple of sandwiches. Let me achieve something today"

"Okay, you go ahead. I'm going to run a bath if you have everything under control" Arizona said letting Callie feel useful

* * *

The task of making sandwiches was far more difficult than Callie had hoped which was making her more frustrated with every passing second. It wasn't helping that the kids were sitting on the island top and pointing out every mistake she was making.

"Ergh, we can't eat the bread that you dropped on the floor" Cruz whined as Callie picked the third piece of bread and knife up from the tiled area.

"I'm hungry" Chloe piped in causing Callie to exhale in frustration

"Shall I go and get mommy?" Cruz questioned as Callie struggled to open the top of peanut butter with her left hand

"No! I don't need your mother!" Callie shouted sharply taking the children by surprise "I can do this. Just be quiet and let me do this. Please"

The children both held their lips together and looked at one another a little scared at their mother's sudden outburst. Callie knew that she had been too harsh with her kids, but this was the first real task that Arizona had let her handle in over a week and she wanted to do it right.

"All done" Callie said proudly as she pushed the plates of crunchy and smooth peanut butter over to her children.

"Thank you mama" They both said quietly afraid of her reaction

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you guys. I didn't mean it" Callie promised before walking over and kissing their little heads

"Can I have a drink please Mama?" Chloe asked as she chewed on her sandwich

"Anything for my little princess" Callie grinned

"Am I a princess too?" Cruz asked curiously

"No, you're a prince. Girls are princesses and boys are princes" Callie told him wisely

"So you and mommy are both princesses?"

"Yes" Callie laughed feeling more like an ogre for shouting at them.

Callie had two beakers and the bottle of orange juice at the island and began to pour into the cups.

"Mama, you're spilling it everywhere" Cruz pointed out and moved to try and help her "I can do it for you"

"Cruz, go away. I can do this" Callie ordered as she lifted the bottle again with her right hand and then felt it give away, dropping the contents all over the kitchen island

"God damn it!" Callie shouted

"I told you that I could do it! You're so stupid" Cruz said annoyed

"Shut up! Just shut up! You're driving me insane with your constant talking and whining! I don't need you to keep telling me what to do! I'm your mother!" Callie shouted at him sternly before he broke down into tears.

"Stop crying!" Callie snapped at him, as her head began to pound. However, her outburst only fuelled Chloe to start the tears too. This was all she needed on top of everything else.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked rushing into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her to find her two children sitting on their island top sobbing and Callie pacing with a look of fury on her face.

"Mama was mean" Chloe sobbed as she held her hands out for Arizona

"Callie, what's happened? Are you okay?" Arizona asked as she embraced her children

"No I'm not okay. I'm a freaking loser who can't even make a snack"

"So you take your anger out on the kids? It isn't their fault"

"It isn't my fault either! I didn't ask for this to happen, but it's me that has to live with it every minute of every day"

"I'm taking the kids upstairs. Why don't you calm down and get yourself together" Arizona ordered before carrying her crying children up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk?" Arizona asked softly as she walked into their conservatory and saw Callie sitting on a big lounge chair, clearly upset

"I'm so sorry" Callie whispered, old tears stains evident on her face

"It's not me that you need to apologise to"

"I know. I'll go up and see them"

"They're sleeping now. They were both upset"

"I just lost my temper Arizona and I couldn't control it. I knew that I shouldn't be shouting at them but I just couldn't help it" Callie said softly and sadly

"It could be a side effect from the surgery"

"I hate myself"

"Calliope, don't be silly. We knew that you were going to have bad days. But if you need to shout and be angry at somebody then take it out on me because I can handle it. I know that you don't mean it. The kids on the other hand are devastated that their hero has been horrible to them" Arizona said coming to sit on the arm of the soft armchair

"How can I be a hero? I can't even look after them. I couldn't make a stupid peanut butter sandwich. Who knows the mess I'm going to be in a couple of weeks' time once the radiation kicks in. How can I be their mother when I can't even look after myself?"

"Callie, they don't need you to make sandwiches and snacks. They just need you to love them and be here for them"

"I didn't mean to shout at them" Callie said with her eyes full of tears again

"I know" Arizona said pulling her into a hug and reassuring her over and over again.

Seeing Callie this defeated and broken was killing Arizona. Her wife had always been strong and full of life and now seeing her struggling with everyday life was the hardest thing she had ever witnessed.

* * *

As the first signs of daylight began to break through their bedroom blinds, Callie looked at the clock on her nightstand and realised that she had been awake all night. The thought of upsetting her children, turned her cold every time she flashbacked to the incident. Arizona had promised her that the children would soon forget the outburst but Callie couldn't keep hold of the guilt that was eating away at her. She slowly and carefully got out of the bed and pulled her robe on before exiting the bedroom.

As she walked down their large hall she heard whispers and giggles coming from Cruz's bedroom. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing awake?" Callie smiled as she saw her two children sitting in Cruz's bed chatting away to one another with the puppy squished between them

"Sorry Mama, Chloe had a bad dream" Cruz said quietly

Callie could tell her children still believed they were in her bad books, so she quietly walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed

"You had a nightmare mija? Why didn't you come and wake us?" Callie asked softly

"Because you and mommy were sleeping and I didn't want to make you mad" Chloe mumbled

"Oh sweetheart, you could never make me mad, either of you. If you have a nightmare and get scared then you can always come and wake me up. Listen, I know that I was horrible to you guys last night and I just want to tell you that I am really sorry. I love you so much and I shouldn't have shouted you" Callie said sincerely

"Are you still mad at me?" Cruz asked quietly

"No baby, I was never mad at you. I was angry at myself for not being able to make the sandwiches and drinks properly. And I shouted at you and I should never have done that. Can you guys forgive me?" Callie asked with her heart breaking at the sad looks they had on their angelic faces

"Okay" Chloe muttered

"Cruz, how about you? Do you still love me?" Callie asked

"Yes mama" He said still a little unsure of Callie

"I'm sorry that I scared you both. The two of you have been so brave and grown up the last few weeks that you deserve a special treat… Is there anything that you want to do?"

As they both remained silent Callie felt useless. It seemed that they had taken her shouting to heart and didn't know how to be with her. Callie had always been the cool, relaxed mom, whereas Arizona was a little stricter and cool in her own way.

"When are you not going to be sick anymore?" Chloe asked breaking the silence in the room

"Soon I hope. But you guys don't have to worry about it. I'm still your mama and I can do everything that we used to do" Callie said smiling

"Mommy says that we have to let you rest and leave you alone" Chloe said

"No, you guys don't have to do that. You can always come to me, whenever you need me. I always want to spend time with you guys and hang out. Tell you what, why don't we get dressed and we'll go to the park down the street and play like we used to?" Callie suggested nudging Cruz a little to inspire him

"Really mama?" He asked

"Yes really. The last one to get dressed and meet me at the front door is a smelly egg!" Callie smiled jumping from the bed

"I'm not a smelly egg" Chloe said offended but jumping up with a smile on her face

"Better get dressed quickly then. You have 3 minutes" Callie laughed before heading back into her own room and getting dressed without disturbing Arizona

* * *

When Callie got to the front door her two children were already waiting for her and she winced as she saw what they were wearing, having let them dress themselves.

"You're the smelly egg!" Cruz smiled with a big grin as he held onto Simba's leash

"Yeah, yeah… at least I'm colour co-ordinated" Callie laughed before opening the front door and leading the two children and puppy out.

"It's still dark mama" Chloe said as they walked down their driveway

"By the time we get to the park the sun will be up and shining for us" Callie promised

* * *

Arizona groaned as her alarm blared at her, she stretched her arm out and banged around until she hit the button to turn the offending object off. She pulled the covers further over her and turned to snuggle with her wife. When she felt the empty, cold space she opened her eyes in confusion.

"Callie, are you in the bathroom?" She called out, only to receive no response.

She was a little concerned, knowing how upset Callie had been the night before, so she got out of bed and went to investigate. As she passed Chloe's room, she looked in to see the bed unmade and her daughter nowhere in sight, although it wasn't uncommon for her to be sharing with her brother. She crossed the hall, only to find the same scenario in her son's room.

Arizona quickly went down the stairs, calling for her family as she went. The kitchen was empty, as was the living room, dining room, play room, conservatory, study and pool room…

"_Where the hell are they?"_ Arizona said to herself, feeling a little uneasy that Callie had taken them out without being 100% healthy. She quickly opened the door and exhaled in relief when she saw the cars were still there. Callie hadn't driven them anywhere.

Arizona came back inside and dialed Callie's cell phone but slamming her phone down when Callie's phone rang from the other room.

"_Dammit Callie"_ She muttered furiously before running upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Arizona ran down the street with a feeling of dread in her stomach. It wasn't like Callie not to leave a note telling her where they were. The only hope she could cling to was that Callie had woken the kids early and taken them to the park, but in all honesty it was a long shot. As Arizona got to the bottom of the hill, she sighed in relief as she heard her children screaming in laughter and their puppy yapping loudly. She slowly walked to the gates of the park and stopped to watch the scene in front of her. Callie was playing with the children on the roundabout spinning them as fast as she could which left them squealing in laughter and delight. Arizona felt a rush of joy that Callie had made everything right with the kids, they had been so upset the previous night and Arizona had no way of explaining the situation to them. As she saw the roundabout slow down, she walked through the gates and greeted her perfect family.

"Mommy, have you come to play with us?" Chloe asked as she stood up on shaky legs from the spinning

"Well I woke up and wondered where all my family had gone" Arizona said smiling

"Sorry about that, I was hoping we would be back before you woke up" Callie said kissing her "You just looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. You've been running on overtime lately"

"That's very kind of you, but next time, leave a note baby"

"I will" Callie smiled

"Come and push us on the swings" Cruz called out as he ran towards them at super speed

"So what happened?" Arizona asked Callie as they slowly walked through the park

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night, each of you went to bed more devastated than the other and now this morning it's all forgotten"

"I just spoke to them and apologized and now I'm making things right"

"Well I'm very happy to hear that" Arizona said leaning into her wife a little bit further "Just next time, could you dress them a little better. I don't want the neighbours to talk behind our backs" Arizona said, taking in the rainbow of colours that her children were sporting

"I made the mistake of letting them dress themselves" Callie smiled as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder " You know I was dreading today, the radiation is scaring the hell out of me, but it has started much better than any other day has in a long time, so I'm feeling good. I have a feeling that we're going to get through this Arizona"

* * *

_AN: Is Callie jinxing herself? Reviews are great and appreciated. Janice :-) x_


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, firstly I am so sorry for the ridiculous delay in writing this. The musical just blew my mind and I couldn't write! But I've sat down today and this has come out. It doesn't feel like a great chapter to me but I just needed to get something down and I'm hoping it's going to kick start the next part of the story!

A big thanks to those who chased me for the update and sent PM's. I really need a kick up the arse sometimes, so thanks so much for that!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, reviews are loved!

* * *

Arizona sat in the oncology waiting area and glanced at her wife who was sitting next to her. Her complexion was deeply pale and she looked exhausted. Arizona only feared what the coming weeks would do her already drained body when the radiation began.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Callie groaned breaking the uncomfortable silence in the small area

Arizona looked around and smiled at the other patients and family of patients as they all looked towards them.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer. Are you uncomfortable?" Arizona tried to soothe

"I just want to get it over and done with and go home"

Arizona just patted her partner's knee knowing that anything she said to ease her fears would just be shot down by the Latina.

They stayed in the waiting area for a further 15 minutes, with Callie growing more on edge every minute, until a nurse called for them.

"Okay, let's go" Arizona said standing up and looking at Callie who stayed in the chair "You need help getting up?" Arizona asked her wife who was sporting a sling to rest her weak right arm

"I don't want to go" Callie muttered quietly

"What?"

"I don't want to go in there and do this. Just take me home"

"Calliope" Arizona said sitting back down and facing her scared wife "Nothing bad is going to happen. The surgery was the scariest part of all of this and you got through that. We're going to have a few weeks of radiation and then you'll get the all clear and we can continue our lives. Come on, I'll be right by your side every step of the way"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work"

"Arizona" Callie grunted annoyed at her ability to believe everything would be fine

"The radiation isn't trying to kill off a tumour; it's just killing off cancerous cells, which is a walk in the park. I promise you that it will work. However, if there is a reoccurrence then we go back to Derek and work out the best plan of action. We're not letting this beat us darling. We're 75% there, we just have to face the other 25% and then it's done" Arizona explained with conviction

"Okay" Callie said breathing out and nodding

"Then let's go and speak with Dr Evans" Arizona smiled standing up and holding her hand out for Callie to take

* * *

Once Callie and Arizona were seated in Dr Evan's office and the formalities were over with he began his work up.

"So Callie, how have you been feeling?"

"Better than I thought. I just get tired very quickly"

"That's to be expected following a big surgery. And the headaches?"

"Not too bad. The pain meds kick in pretty quickly" Callie smiled nervously

"That's good. And have you found any problems with your speech or vision?"

"No"

"She tends to slur and misplace words when she gets tired" Arizona informed the doctor, which caused a frown from Callie

"That's all common following brain surgery and should correct itself in time. What I want to do today is get a new set of scans and if everything is okay, get you set up for your first radiation session this afternoon" Dr Evans smiled from behind his large desk

"That's what we hoped for" Arizona smiled "The sooner we begin, then the sooner we're finished"

"That's the spirit Dr Robbins" Dr Evans smiled to which Callie just sat with an uncomfortable, nervous expression on her face

* * *

Once the CT scans were back, Dr Evans confirmed that Callie could indeed undergo her first of several radiosurgery treatments. Before Callie had a chance to register what was happening, she found herself in a gown on a table, a nurse injecting an IV line into her hand for the medication and imaging and a doctor injecting her forehead for the local anesthesia.

"Erm, where's my wife?" Callie asked nervously as the doctor placed a box shaped head frame onto her skull to keep her from moving until the session finished

"Dr Robbins is just outside" He smiled reassuringly as he screwed the framed into her forehead

"Could you get her please?"

"I'm sorry Callie but this is a sterile environment for authorised personnel only. We'll be moving you out shortly for the MRI and you can see her then"

"No! I need to see her. Get this thing off of me" Callie said grabbing at the aluminum head frame

"Callie, calm down" He ordered before moving to the door to bring Arizona in

"I can't breathe" Callie said breathlessly before Arizona came through the door

"What's going on? Callie?"

"She's having a panic attack" The doctor informed her as she moved past him to Callie

"Callie, Calliope, I'm here" Arizona soothed grabbing her hand

"Get it off of me Arizona" Callie said with tears streaming down her face under the frame

"Callie, you know that the frame is needed to guide the beams. You'll get used to it. The first time is always overwhelming"

"I can't breathe. Take it off! It's too claustrophobic"

"You can breathe perfectly fine" Arizona said sternly "Now calm down and relax. I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen to you"

"You left me" Callie said so quietly that Arizona wondered if she had even heard it.

"They thought it would be best if I waited outside but I'll stay with you now I promise"

"Dr Robbins, are you ready to move for the MRI?" The doctor asked once he saw Callie was calmer in the blonde's presence.

"Yes, I'll be staying with her. Consider me as part of your team" Arizona said, allowing no room for argument

* * *

After her MRI, Callie and Arizona had been left alone whilst the doctors worked to identify the location of the cells and devise the treatment plan.

"You feeling okay?" Arizona asked after a long silence

"No, I hate this! I just had a frame drilled to my head; of course I'm not okay!" Callie snapped laying on the bed feeling sorry for herself

"And it isn't my fault Calliope!" Arizona fired back

"Just don't ask me stupid questions"

"Fine"

They remained in silence for 30 minutes.

"I'm going to go and grab a coffee in the cafeteria" Arizona said standing up from her chair "There isn't any point in us both staying here"

"No Arizona!" Callie said sitting up slightly and reaching for her hand "Please don't leave me"

"Callie, you haven't spoken to me for half an hour. We're just sitting here pissing each other off more"

"You're not pissing me off" Callie said like it was the most outrageous thing Arizona had ever said "Why would you be pissing me off?"

"You're clearly mad at me over all of this and biting my head off is not going to help either of us! I'm trying to help you, I understand that you're nervous but being angry at me isn't the answer"

"I'm sorry" Callie said sadly "I just hate this… so much. Why has this happened Arizona?"

"I don't know Callie. We'll never have the answer to that, but you need to start talking to me instead of bottling everything up inside" Arizona said squeezing her hand

"I do talk to you"

"No you don't. You promise me that everything is fine and then when you're scared you go deep within yourself and shut me out"

"I'm sorry… again" Callie smiled through her frame "I'll learn to communicate better"

"Good" Arizona smiled "I would kiss you but these slats are in the way"

"There's always tonight" Callie flirted with a grin

"We'll see" Arizona played back.

* * *

Callie was lying on the Gamma Knife bed as the doctor fixed her head frame to the machine so she was unable to move at all.

"Okay Callie, you're fixed down now. Are you feeling comfortable?" He asked kindly

"I guess. Better hope I don't sneeze huh?" Callie smiled "Could fry my entire brain"

"We'll be communicating with you the entire time through the camera and microphone so if you have any discomfort or needs then just let us know"

"You're going to chat to me for an entire 2 hours?" Callie smiled "The only people I know who can talk for that long are my kids"

"Well if I bore you today then you can bring them next time" He said before nodding at Arizona and leaving the room.

"Okay so this is it" Arizona said coming with a blanket and draping it over her wife "I'll be in the control room the entire time, so you can speak to me"

"It can be like that time you went away to Chicago for that conference and we had dirty, rough phone sex" Callie said smiling, remembering the moment which was causing Arizona to blush

"The microphone is probably already on" She whispered furiously

"I have a tumour, I can get away with saying anything"

"You don't have a tumour! It's gone!" Arizona pointed out "Right, I have to go. They want to begin. I'll see you in a couple of hours" She said lifting her hand and kissing it "I love you"

"Love you too" Callie said taking a deep breath

After a minute Callie felt the bed moving backwards into the machine. She wanted nothing more than to tell them to stop and let her out but she had already freaked out enough today and she was sure that Arizona was running out of motivational speeches.

"You okay in there Callie?" A voice asked breaking her thoughts

"Erm yeah, it's peaceful. I may get one at home to get away from the wife and kids" Callie said with a playful tone and then smiling when she heard her wife's voice filter through

"I am here Calliope!"

* * *

Callie was surprised that the two hours passed relatively quickly. The technician and Arizona chatted to her regularly and she even felt quite relaxed for the most part.

"How are you feeling?" The technician asked as the bed moved from the tube and he began unscrewing her head frame from the machine

"I feel okay" Callie said, her voice laced with exhaustion

"Did you feel any pain or discomfort?" Arizona asked leaning over the shoulder of the technician as he begun undoing the screws that were holding the frame to Callie's head.

"No, it was quite peaceful in there"

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about" Arizona said with a smile, watching as the frame was removed.

Once the technician had moved away, Arizona moved forward and began tending to the small bleeds that Callie had due to pins that were attached to parts of her head.

"Do you feel okay to sit up?" Arizona asked once the small plasters had been administered.

At Callie's weak nod, Arizona put her arms behind her wife's shoulders and guided her into a sitting position. As Callie blinked and closed her eyes, she knew that she was dealing with a dizzy spell for being horizontal for so long.

"Let's get you dressed and then home" Arizona said comfortingly

* * *

By the time they got home, Callie was barely awake. The night of worrying, combined with the early morning adventure to the park and then a long radiation session had left Callie beyond exhausted.

"Do you want me to get you upstairs? You can stay there for the night then?" Arizona said, practically holding Callie up and regretting not taking Callie's wheelchair.

"No…bed… downstairs" Callie answered and Arizona knew that she felt awful because Callie hated having to sleep there.

As soon as Callie fell onto the bed she was asleep, leaving Arizona to try and make her look comfortable and get the covers around her before kissing her forehead.

Arizona quietly left the room and was surprised to find her two children standing outside of the door, looking sad.

"Is mama okay?" Chloe asked in a quiet voice

"She's fine. Just a little tired" Arizona reassured her two concerned children

"She didn't look good" Cruz whispered

"She had a special medicine today and it's made her very sleepy. Let's just let her sleep" Arizona said with the biggest smile she could muster "How about we go and play a game?"

* * *

Arizona spent the last part of the afternoon and early evening entertaining her small children. She had checked on Callie constantly only to find her in a deep slumber but now the kids were in bed and she didn't know what to do.

"Callie, sweetheart, can you wake up?" Arizona asked softly with her hand on Callie's back.

"Tired" Callie grumbled into the pillows

"Do you want something to eat? It's getting pretty late"

"Feel sick"

"Why don't you get up for a while darling? You haven't taken your meds yet…" Arizona said hoping to rouse a reaction from her wife

"Leave me alone" Callie grunted

"Okay, call me if you need me" Arizona said leaning down and kissing the back of her head. She knew that Callie was barely awake and didn't mean to come across in the rude and obnoxious way.

Hours passed and Callie remained still in the downstairs bed. She had woken briefly with spells of nausea but sleep had overpowered it each time, but now she was awake and needed to vomit. She stumbled out of bed feeling disorientated and sick and clumsily made her way to the nearest downstairs bathroom.

Arizona had been in a fitful sleep all night. She hated leaving Callie downstairs sick but she knew that her wife needed her rest. Every slight noise that Arizona heard made her jump and listen to see if Callie had woken. It wasn't until she heard the bathroom door shut that she knew Callie was awake. She quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs.

"Callie?" Arizona whispered through the door when she heard no sounds coming from inside "Callie, can I come in?"

When Arizona received a retched response of Callie throwing up into the toilet she quickly opened the door and entered to find the love of her life on the floor, hunched over the toilet.

"Oh baby" Arizona said with her heart breaking at the sight in front of her.

"I'm 'kay" Callie muttered between breaths "Go back.. bed"

"No, I'm here" Arizona said holding Callie's hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

Callie and Arizona remained in the bathroom for most of the night, until Callie was practically asleep over the toilet. Arizona had helped her up and back into bed, where Callie had mumbled her thanks and love before passing out into another deep sleep.

* * *

"Arizona, hi" Erica Hahn smiled when she saw the PEDS surgeon in the doctors lounge making coffee "How's everything going?"

"Not too badly" Arizona smiled, looking exhausted "You want a coffee?"

"That would be great. How's Torres?"

"She's getting better. The first radiotherapy session knocked her sideways but it's been a week and she's almost back to full strength. We have the next session tomorrow though so we'll be going through it all over again"

"You just need to remember that it's helping her" Erica offered positively "I've been missing her on my service, I've been stuck with Stevens"

"Steven's is a good resident, very compassionate" Arizona added "I know that Callie can't wait to get back though"

"Has she made any progress with her arm?"

"A little. We've had the physiotherapist come to the house and work with her and there is a slight improvement. It's difficult because she's so weak from everything else that the arm is just a nuisance"

"I'm sure that once she is recovered, she'll be able to focus all of her energies on regaining full use" Erica smiled

"Hopefully" Arizona said with a distant look in her eyes

"Arizona, you're being incredible strong for Callie and the kids but you need to look after yourself. Maybe you should take some time off?" Erica offered kindly

"No, I'm better at work. Callie gets annoyed when I fuss over her too much. Being here takes my mind away from it"

"Listen, if it ever gets too much and you need somebody to talk to or to vent at, or somebody to get drunk with then just give me a call"

"Thanks Erica, I'll keep that in mind" Arizona smiled, floored by her kindness and offer of friendship.

* * *

When Arizona got home that night she was exhausted. The emotional rollercoaster she had been on with Callie and the kids, combined with her long hours at the hospital were really starting to take their toll on her.

"Wow Mama, you look really pretty!" Cruz said as Arizona opened the front door to find Callie in the hallway dressed up with a smile on her face

"What's the occasion?" Arizona asked with her eyebrows raised

"I'm taking my gorgeous wife out for our anniversary meal that I missed a few weeks back" Callie smiled proudly

"Calliope… you don't have to do that"

"It's all arranged. Claire is here to sit with the kids, I feel good, your dress in laying on our bed, the restaurant is booked and you have about 10 minutes to get your sexy little arse ready!"

"Mama swore!" Chloe said dramatically

"Yes she did, but we'll let her off on this occasion because she is adorable" Arizona said unable to keep the goofy grin from her face as she moved closed and pecked Callie's lips.

"Do you feel good today Mama?" Cruz asked Callie once Arizona was up the stairs

"Yep, never felt better" Callie said pleased but also knowing that after tomorrow's radiotherapy it was unlikely to last.

"Cool"

"In fact, I felt so good today that I managed to get to a special store that sells lots of awesome toys for very special little children…"

"Really Mama?" Chloe said with her big adorable blue eyes

"Yes really! How about we go and check out the stuff that I got?" Callie said excitedly, pleased to feel useful and like their mother again

"Wow, thanks Mama" Cruz said when he saw the gifts that Callie had brought home

"I'm glad that you feel better Mama" Chloe said giving Callie a big hug "Mommy is sad when you are sick. She cries when you sleep downstairs"

* * *

"Tonight has been amazing, thank you Calliope" Arizona said with a smile as she sat opposite her wife in the fancy restaurant

"It isn't much but I just wanted you to know that I love you and appreciate everything you have done for me"

"Callie I'm your wife"

"I know that, it's been really difficult for all of us but you have been incredible. I'm not sure I would have handled everything so well if it had been the other way around. I love you so much and I just want you know that I adore you. I'd do anything for you Arizona"

"Just get through this for me" Arizona said seriously

"I will. I'm fighting for us, for our family. I know that I don't always show it but I'm really trying. I just don't want you to get sick of me, I know that I can be a pain in the arse sometimes" Callie smiled

"You've always been a pain in the arse" Arizona grinned "But you're my pain in the arse and I love you"

"You don't ever regret marrying me do you?"

"Where did that come from?" Arizona asked shocked

"Sometimes, when I'm feeling insecure I wonder why you're with me. When we were first together, I really pushed everything on you, dating, marriage, kids, houses… I just don't want you to have any regrets. Ever"

"Calliope, there is nothing in this world that makes me happier than you and our beautiful children. If the world ended now then I'd feel the luckiest person alive to have been loved by you"

"I'll never stop loving you Arizona. It's impossible. No matter where I am, I'll always love you"

* * *

"_Oh God"_Callie said staring in the mirror _"Please God, no"_

"Calliope, everything okay?" Arizona asked from outside of the door. Callie had been in the bathroom for almost 30 minutes and now she could hear mumblings of a conversation.

"Go away Arizona, I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine"

"I said leave me alone!" Callie snapped

Arizona sighed, it had been three days since Callie's second radiotherapy session and the side effects had been just as gruelling as the first time around.

"This is ridiculous, I'm coming in" Arizona announced before opening the door and walking in.

As the door opened, Callie scrambled to grab her hat from the counter and cover her head, but Arizona had already seen what Callie had been trying to hide.

"Calliope" Arizona whispered "Is your hair falling out?"

"I don't want you to see it" Callie mumbled

"Baby, it's okay" Arizona said coming closer and moving Callie's hands that were holding the hat atop of her head covering the bald patch.

"My hair Arizona" Callie cried with tears streaming down her face

Arizona couldn't stop her own tears streaming as she pulled Callie into a hug, promising her that it would be okay. They stayed in the same position for 15 minutes until Arizona felt Callie was able to control her emotions.

"What am I going to do?" Callie asked sitting on the closed toilet seat "My hair has been burned off"

"We always knew this could be a side effect, we can either leave it and hope that the next sessions doesn't take any more or I can shave your head and we can wait for it to all grow back evenly" Arizona said softly

"Shave it" Callie whispered defeated "It feels horrible, I feel horrible. Just shave it off"

Arizona just nodded before leaning down and kissing the crown of her head.

"I'll grab the razor and be back"

Arizona left the bathroom and leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. She gave herself a silent pep talk before heading upstairs and finding the electric razor that they bought for when Cruz refused to go to the hairdresser.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Arizona asked as she held the razor in her hand

"No, I don't want to do this but I have to do this"

"Callie"

"Just do it quickly. Please"

As Arizona stepped closer to Callie she felt her hand tremble slightly. Never had she thought that she would be standing over her wife about to shave her hair off. Arizona very carefully took the razor and began to shave her head, careful of the craniotomy scar that ran across her head.

Once Callie's head was bald, Arizona took a step back and watched as the silent tears rolled down Callie's face. She kneeled down on the floor, in front of her and gently took her face in her hands.

"You look beautiful Calliope"


End file.
